


Stardust

by yiliasparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 电影《星尘》AU，私设一大堆。前期傻小子后期成熟稳重Thor×有些单纯但嘴毒的降落人间的星星Loki。Odin是Asgard国王，Frigga是王后（这个要提而且很重要）Laufey和Thanos会出场，且Thanos会死的很惨





	1. 一切开始之前

 

从前的天空总是那么澄澈，不管是白天还是夜晚。闪着光的星星们在晚上让凡人迷醉，也总有人会想要知道这群星星是怎样看着地球上的人，会像小姑娘一样凑在一起咯咯地笑还是会像年长又严肃的修女们见了面只是颔首示意？没人知道。

 

同样的，没有人知道Midgard和Asgard中间那片蜿蜒的小矮墙有什么用。它看起来年头很久了，背阴的那一面长着青苔，青草茂盛，堆砌的瓦也破破烂烂十分松动，看起来就像是几百年之前的某任统治者闲着没事堆了一片东西好把两片土地隔开似的。

只是所有在Midgard镇长大的人都知道，千万不能越过那堵墙，即使它很矮，即使它有个大缺口，即使它仅仅是被一个老眼昏花的老头子看守着。

谁也解释不出来，就算有好奇的小孩子刨根问底，词穷的父母就会搬出“害人命吸人血吃人肉的狼人啊吸血鬼啊妖精啊”这样的话哄骗的小孩子们再也不敢靠近茂密森林后的那片墙。

 

Thor Odinson也是如此长大，和父亲Odin相依为命18年的他也曾在小时候好奇过，但这种好奇也逐渐淹没在了生活的琐碎里。

少年总归是有他自己的烦恼的，这种烦恼总是甜蜜而恼人的，比起什么破墙来说更能吸引Thor。

 

Gloria是全镇最好看的姑娘。明眸皓齿前凸后翘，一双眼睛蓝的像镇长夫人金黄色的头发要么高高的盘在头上，垂下两缕骚动着全镇少年的心，要么就扎起一半留一半，轻盈得像只蝴蝶，“就连卷曲的弧度都像是上帝安排的”，Fandral着迷地看着浅蓝灰色的背影说着，身边的Thor拎着面粉鸡蛋和牛奶，没有说话。

 

她头上的那朵玫瑰花永远也不会是他送的。

所有少年都爱慕着Gloria，Thor也不例外。只是他示好的方式仅仅是在她光临自家的杂货铺并且毫无淑女风范地插队时，傻笑着为她奉送上过量的货物和提供绝无仅有的上门送货服务，丝毫不顾其他顾客的不满。

年轻的Thor Odinson并不知道什么样的女孩适合他，只是对于美好事物的向往让他像只蜜蜂一样围着Gloria乱飞。不管这种美好是流于表面还是深藏不露。

 

手里握着一束新鲜野花的Thor兴冲冲地朝着Gloria的家走去，他学着Fandral和女孩子们调情的方式捡起一颗小石子朝着亮着光的她的卧室扔，幸亏Thor没有使劲，否则老天爷看在他粗壮的胳膊的份上老早就让那片可怜的玻璃碎个稀巴烂，Gloria灿烂的笑脸只出现了一瞬，Thor的兴奋和喜悦并没有因此减退半分。

“小伙计，”哦，她是个冷漠又无情的少女，记不得每次都汗流浃背搭上被顾客骂的代价也要帮她送货的小伙子的名字，只是这样泛泛地叫了一声。“你有事吗？”冷淡地不像是白天里冲着他笑颜如花的人。

“G…Gloria，我，我想和你说，你比天上的星星还要珍贵耀眼，我就像是…远航的水手，跨过辽远辽远的海滨，也要…寻访你这颗珍宝……”Thor背着蹩脚的情话，手里的鲜花几乎要被他捏的打蔫，少年人的脸憋的通红，却掩饰不住向心上人告白的激动。

 

他紧张的看着姑娘，等待着最终的宣判。

“啪，啪，啪。”Edwin在一旁鼓掌，一脸冷漠地看着这个有些窘迫的少年，整齐的三件套和手上拎着的手杖还有那束鲜艳的红玫瑰都让Thor尴尬不已。“白天追在屁股后面献殷勤，晚上就在楼下偷看，Thor Odinson，你在上学的时候就如此愚钝，真不晓得你有什么值得夸耀的地方。”

“行了，Edwin，别理这个穷小子了。”Gloria在楼上看着Edwin三两下就打掉了Thor的花还偷偷用手杖绊倒了他，笑够了之后才出言阻止。Thor看着Edwin轻蔑的眼神，也只是拍拍身上的土，尴尬的笑了几声离开。

 

平心而论，Thor是个顶好看的小伙子，金色的头发比Gloria还要耀眼，一双蓝眸总是露着真诚温暖的光。前提是他能把自己梳的板板整整的四六分的金发弄得更加自然一些，还有把身上的那些总是沾着草屑木渣的颜色晦暗的旧衣服换掉，最重要的是，他得把自己的肌肉露出来，奇怪的是，六尺四英寸金发碧眼肌肉发达真诚可爱的青年并不能比得过那些好看的珠宝首饰和华美衣裳。没有什么姑娘青睐他。

“儿子，昨晚怎么样？”Odin从楼梯上下来，看着在镜子前面有些沮丧的儿子。

“……父亲，我配不上Gloria…”Thor自嘲的笑笑，是了，这个从小就没有母亲的小男孩并没有半分的阴郁之气，遇上事情乐观极了。

“哦不要这么说Thor，你自有你的好处，你热情真诚又大方，是全镇最有力气的小伙子，有的是好姑娘会喜欢你…”Odin疼爱地看着着唯一的儿子，尽管他迷恋上一个并不怎么真诚的女孩。他希望他能够幸福。

“谢谢您，父亲，我会再去找她的。”

 

事实证明，他再去一万次也并没有什么用。

Gloria炫耀的跟他说起Edwin要在他生日当天向她求婚，还是用“在威尼斯为我买的戒指呢”，Thor猝不及防地被这个消息打击到了，他愣住了，直到她望着天上掉落的那颗星星惊呼，“看啊，一颗星星，真美！哦…它掉在那一边了，真可惜。”有些做作的娇嗔，Thor没有听出来。

年轻人总是会许乱七八糟的诺言。Thor呆呆地看着Gloria，为自己做着最后的争取，“亲爱的Gloria，只要能与你走进婚姻的殿堂，我愿意跋山涉水，为你找寻非洲最大的钻石，我愿意和Edwin决斗…”

“傻小子，你的许诺真令人害怕，我现在不想要什么钻石，我想要那颗星星。”

“当然，Gloria，我会在你生日当天，亲手把它送给你。”Thor看着远方星星掉落的地方，毫不犹豫的向心上人许诺。

 

如果天上的星星能够看到这一幕，铁定会嘲笑Thor，可是今夜的他们，有更重要的事情要关注。Asgard这边的世界，今夜有些不寻常。

  


	2. 星星降落的那一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章：Odin讲述了“他记忆中”的Thor的身世；星星Loki终于降落了，可是和Thor的第一面并不愉快。

华丽明亮的宫殿里，国王的寝殿里鸦雀无声，守在门外的宫人和侍卫小心翼翼地低着头，他们知道这个曾经不可一世的国王很有可能挨不过今晚。

国王行将就木，皇子们蠢蠢欲动。“我的儿子们，”Laufey陷在自己的床里，微微喘气，他夺来的江山才守了不到二十年，就要让给自己的儿子们了，兔崽子们的狼子野心已经要把他吞噬了，若非弑君弑父难堵悠悠众口，且自己手里掌握着国家诸多秘密，Laufey早就会变成城墙下一具白骨。

“是的，父王，您有什么需要？”Byleist， Helbindi均上前一步，已经不想再掩饰他们等得不耐烦了的心情，他们像是狡诈的毒蛇，杀害了每一个意图和他们争权夺位的手足，坚持到了最后一刻，这两个“幸存者”等不及要感受王冠的炽热，可Laufey还是没有宣布谁是下一任国王，这几乎比让他们上战场更加折磨人。

Laufey拎着一条宝石项链，“谁能让这块宝石发光…谁就是下一任国王…”他还记得自己当年寻遍所有土地，找到最厉害的巫师，用一颗星星为代价帮助自己假装让这块宝石发光，以此向民众证明他有资格来坐稳王位，可如今就不知道自己的这两个儿子有没有这个本事了。两个王室继承人没有腾出心思看看自己刚咽气的父亲，所有的目光都随着那串宝石项链飞走了，那串项链自己漂浮在空中，捉迷藏一样躲避着这两个人，顺着大开的窗户轻巧地飞到了天上，两个王子沮丧又不甘，但Helbindi万万不该把自己的后背露给自己的兄弟，“噗”地一声，被Byleist当胸一剑，推下高高的城墙。

连坠落时发出的惨叫都没有来得及发出。

“好了，亲爱的教皇大人，现在，只有我了…只要我能够找到那串该死的项链…”

“并让它发光，殿下…”

“我记着呢！让它发光！只要他发光，我就是Asgard，最名正言顺的国王。”Byleist并没有把这串项链的奇怪神通放在心上，对它志在必得的心烧毁了他所有的理智。

 

 

而那条项链飞得还是很远的，它穿过了云层，穿过了几万米高的天空，飞入了浩渺的银河里，那些可爱的星星本以为来自地球的神奇魔法会让它从此变成他们的同伴——一颗星星，可是没有想到，它的力量太大，竟然就此带走了一颗年纪还不算大的星星，扯着他朝着那颗美丽的蓝色星球奔去。

 

Thor和Gloria都看到那颗星星坠落的全过程，耀眼美丽的一道白光，甚至带着浅绿色和浅紫色的色泽，点亮了墙那边的夜空。沉浸在和Gloria共赏美好月色的Thor，并没有意识到这颗美丽的星星绝不会是他要讨心上人欢心的工具。他只是固执又倔强的要完成这个承诺。

 

戴着那条项链坠落的星星在Asgard的旷野上不仅仅是砸出了一个巨大的陨石坑，里面躺着的也不是沉默的陨石，而是一个身材颀长的黑发绿眼睛少年。他迷茫的看着四周，身上除了墨绿色的长袍和那串来路不明的项链，什么都没有。

我们从遥远的银河远道而来的小客人，失去了亲朋好友的庇佑，在空无一人的天地之间，孤立无援。

 

在墙这头的Thor，被严厉的看守老人用手杖打翻在地，找不到任何空隙去到墙那边找他的“星星”，失望地回了家，Odin微微严肃地看着这个沉浸在一头热的爱河里还不自知的傻儿子，Thor今晚要重蹈他当年的覆辙了，而他也到了说出这个孩子身世的时候。

 

“所以说，你和妈妈一见钟情就有了我？”Thor本来想说“一夜春宵”的，可是觉得这样子不太严肃。他从小就被人喊“没妈妈的野孩子”，也哭闹过，也时常幻想自己的妈妈会是什么模样，会很美丽吗？和自己一样有一头金发吗，现在从父亲口中一一证实反而觉得有些不真实——他的妈妈在墙的那一边，是父亲和她春风一度的产物，甚至还可能是个“会魔法的仙女”？

有太多太多的疑问了。“儿子，我当初侥幸逃过那个老看守的看管越过那堵墙，现在想想，就像是命运的牵引，让我遇到你的妈妈……”Odin的神情带着留恋和追忆，让Thor想要见到母亲的愿望更加强烈了。“这个是你来的时候装着你的小篮子，哦…上帝啊，那个时候你才那么小，转眼就是个这么高大的小伙子了…”

Thor听着父亲的叙述，看着那个已经有些破旧的小篮子里，除了包裹着自己的小毯子，还有一枝并没有凋谢的小铃兰，和一根裹着一封信的蜡烛。

 

**_**_“命运三女神在上，保佑我的儿子免受诅咒，保佑你们在Midgard平安顺遂。铃兰会保护你不受黑魔法的侵袭，点燃Bifrost蜡烛，就能去到想去的地方。星星重新照耀Asgard之日，就是我们重逢之时。我爱你们。——每日都在思念你们的Frigga”_ ** _ **

 

剪短而潦草，甚至有些前言不搭后语，信纸上面还沾染了像是血迹的东西，Thor不禁在想母亲是在什么样的情况下写的这封信？她还好吗？还在人世吗？

这些都是什么？命运三女神？黑魔法？Bifrost蜡烛？星星？他本想询问父亲这都是什么，可父亲和他一样困惑的神色让他闭上了嘴。Odin努力回忆着当年和Thor母亲相遇的场景：在墙的那一边，他没有方向的走着，走入了一个充满魔法小玩意儿的集市，会自己乱动的眼球，朗诵着诗句的猴子和浣熊，漂浮在半空中的自动续杯的啤酒…让这个不信鬼神之说的年轻人的世界观彻底乱套。

直到他看到了那个美丽的年轻女子——Thor的母亲。

 

Thor从父亲奇幻的浪漫史里逐渐回神，“请保佑我吧父亲，我一定会找到母亲的。”Odin拍拍他的肩膀，这个有些幼稚的儿子，是该去看看这个平凡的Midgard之外的世界了，他只能祝他好运。

点燃了蜡烛的Thor瞬间消失在狭窄的小谷仓里，像刚刚那颗流星一样，划破夜空，瞬间飞到了墙的那一边。

 

那边刚刚起身的星星，不，少年，还没等走出陨石坑，就被从天而降的Thor重重砸倒在地，巨大的冲击力让他不仅眼冒金星，还觉得自己的脚受伤了。

Thor眨眨眼，看着被自己压在身下的人，有些回不过神来，父亲说母亲美丽优雅丰腴迷人，有着和他一样的金发和蓝眼睛，怎么身下的人……是黑发绿眼睛？

他试探地叫了一身，“…母亲？”

然后就被这个眼里冒火的人屈膝狠狠攻击了胯下，Thor发出的高声痛叫惊得寂静山林中“呼啦啦”飞起一片鸟儿。


	3. 初遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人终于相遇了（依旧走剧情）

“恕我直言，你蠢脸上的这两个蓝色的圆珠子是眼睛吗？”黑发的少年白皙的脸涨的通红，“呃…抱歉…”Thor也觉得自己是脑子乱了，这明明是个如假包换的男孩，而且看起来和他差不多大。

Thor狼狈地从他身上爬起来，伸手去拉他，但是少年并不领情，白他一眼自己晃晃悠悠地站了起来。Thor揉揉头发，想不明白自己明明是找母亲的，怎么就会掉到这个坑里？

“天哪…我，刚才想到Gloria…还有星星…”他仿佛明白了什么，恍然大悟的样子落在少年的眼里只能觉得他更蠢了。“你是星星！你是那颗星星！”Thor惊喜地看着面前的人。

“所以呢？愚蠢的人类，我是星星，你想干什么？”少年觉得自己降落到人间遇到傻子，真可谓是运气差到极点了，长叹一口气准备离他越远越好。

“太好了，你要跟我走！”Thor高兴极了，答应Gloria的生日礼物，没想到这么快就完成了，这下Edwin的破戒指再也没法和自己比了。

“你在开什么玩笑？我凭什么跟你走……嘿！你这野蛮人！你在做什么！”瘦弱的少年手上突然多了一条细细的银链子，那条链子竟然自动把他的手腕牢牢圈住了，而链子的那一头，被“野蛮人”Thor紧紧抓在手里。

Thor觉得母亲给自己留下的这些小法宝，全都是为了这一天，包括他现在拿着的这条，魔法链子。

少年不断地抗议着辱骂着，“你这个下三滥的混账王八蛋，吃了牛粪的屎壳郎，该死的臭虫，凡间愚蠢的蝼蚁，快点放开我！”Thor一时被他丰富的骂人词汇给震住了，没想到天上的星星也如此懂得凡人的话。

长长的黑色头发因为剧烈的挣扎散落在脸上，修长的双腿也从长袍中露了出来，在月光下更显得更加白皙透明的皮肤被地上的沙砾磨出了红痕，愤怒的少年瞪着水亮的绿眼睛，毫不示弱继续着自己的抗争。

Thor不是个狠心的人，尽管他要把这颗“桀骜不驯”的星星带走给Gloria做礼物，但他也不想采取什么暴力手段。他只是把手上的银链子紧了又紧，换来星星的怒目而视，“嘿，小子，快点起来，我不想拖着你走。”

“我不叫‘小子’，我叫Loki！你这个粗鲁无礼蛮横的蝼蚁！”

“好吧Loki，我叫Thor。”Loki白了他一眼，踉跄着往前走了两步；无论怎样，要先离开这个大坑。

Thor借着月光，看到了他的脚踝，已经有些红了，似乎是刚刚自己“飞”过来的时候砸伤了他。“我发誓，只要在Gloria生日那天把你送到她面前，之后你就自由了，我以我父亲发誓。”

Loki沉默了一下，破罐子破摔地甩了一句，“我脚受伤了，走不动。”他本能的讨厌那个“Gloria”，凭什么自己就要被当做礼物送给她？还有这个傻大个，砸伤了自己还要把自己送人？他可真是有史以来最倒霉的流星。

 

Thor也觉得过意不去，毕竟是自己把他的脚弄伤，“那，你上来吧…我背你走…”他半蹲下来，宽厚的脊背就摆在Loki面前，Loki真想趁机逃跑，可是他怎么努力也无法摆脱那条可恶的链子。有便宜为什么不占，Loki一拐一拐地趴到了Thor的背上。

结实的大手隔着宽松的长袍托着Loki的大腿下方，Loki的手撑着Thor的肩膀，腰板努力地挺直着，和这个讨厌的家伙保持距离，没有人烟的原野上，这两个人默默地走着；Loki抑制不住自己的本能，在舒服又温暖的后背上悄悄闪着光，Thor感受到了来自自己后背的微弱白光，“你在发光…”Thor忍不住开口。

Loki像是被人发现了什么小秘密似的，身上的光芒瞬间消失，“走你的路，快点蝼蚁。”

 

在地平线上的太阳悄悄露出来的时候，Loki困倦地再也支撑不住，沉重的小脑袋趴在Thor的左肩膀，微微的小呼噜在Thor耳边响起。

星星，白天要休息，Loki是个作息规律的好星星，所以只要是天亮了，他就一定会睡去。

黑色长发垂在Thor的颈侧和胸前，让他觉得有些痒，Thor忍不住侧头看一眼他，红润的嘴唇和白皙柔软的脸蛋，两簇浓密的睫毛像两只小蝴蝶，上面似乎还有清晨的雾气。这颗星星可真像镇长为他女儿从伦敦带回来的洋娃娃，精致又可爱。

哦，前提是只要他不说话。

 

Asgard，有墙外的人不为人知的魔法，精灵，侏儒，赏金猎人，巫师，仙子，巨人……这里有形形色色的人，自然也有防不胜防的阴暗之处。

 

阴暗地连一丝阳光都照射不进来的峡谷里，有一幢阴森高耸的古堡，里面住着三个邪恶的巫师，在漫长的岁月里苟延残喘，世人都以为他们早已经灰飞烟灭，可破败凌乱的古堡里，他们仍在筹谋着什么。

“大人！又有一颗星星掉下来了！”Ebony Maw谄媚地朝着那个坐在破烂晶石座上的人喊着，Corvus Glaive也在一旁兴奋地点头，“大人，这颗星星我们已经等了二十年了，上一颗要追溯到快二十年前Laufey那颗了，这一颗，我们绝对不能让人抢先夺去。”

 

“上次那颗，还剩多少…”Thanos冷冷开口，那声音就像是被地狱之火狠狠灼烧了一万年，沙哑难听透着阴狠，连笼子里关着的那些狗和貂听着都疯狂乱撞，被他弹一下手指那些可怜的小动物呜咽着像被捏住了喉咙。他通体紫色，下巴上还有着丑陋的沟壑，巨大的脑袋和五官不成比例，双眼里写满杀戮和鲜血。Ebony Maw连忙献上那个已经蒙尘的盒子，绑带自动脱落后露出里面闪光的一部分星星的心。“呵，很好，”Thanos贪婪地吃掉了剩下的全部，划开了一只貂的肚皮，在它痛苦的哀嚎中掏出了血淋淋的肠子，口中念念有词，粗硕的手指摸索出了星星的方位；打了个响指，整个人就变成了穿着普通但高大威猛的普通人类，朝着那个破碎的落地镜得意地笑笑，整个破烂的古堡内部，瞬间变得明亮整洁起来。

“趁我不在的时候，把这里好好打扫打扫，弄得像个国王住的地方。”

“是，大人。”两个人同时回答到，对Thanos能拿到星星心脏这回事坚信不疑。

 

不管是巫师的追杀，还是Byleist对于宝石不要命的渴求，此时此刻，都无法打扰到正忙着把口水滴到Thor肩膀的沉睡中的Loki身上。


	4. 暗流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灭霸王八蛋和黑曜五将之一但电影没出现的超巨星出现了……  
> Loki小可爱遇到危险了……

这是个平静的午后。

打破了这乡村美景油画一样美好画面的，是由远及近犹如逃命一样奔驰的马车，溅起飞扬的尘土，混着“嘚嘚”的马蹄和粗哑的大吼，通体漆黑的马车描画着阴森森的诡异花纹，四角尖尖翘起，锐利极了，坐在里面的人，眼神里全是志在必得的疯狂，朝着黑魔法指示出来的星星的方向狂奔。Thanos，把自己打扮成了温文尔雅的绅士，带着礼帽和领结，手里还拎着机灵的手杖，顺利地欺骗过了一路上遇到的善良村民。

 

可惜牺牲一条可怜的貂，并不能一劳永逸地让他精确追踪。星星的信息和气味越来越淡，对于一个完全依靠外力来补充魔力的黑巫师来说，更让他慌张又愤怒。

尤其是还遇到了一个不知天高地厚的女巫的情况下。

 

“天气不错，是吧？”Thanos闻到了河边熟悉的烤蝙蝠和烤田鼠的味道，遇到同类的欣喜冲淡了他的警戒心，下车装作彬彬有礼的样子，眼睛瞥过那辆明黄色的小马车，上面拴着护身符花，驱噩梦铃铛，谎话枕头，生气丝带……乱七八糟一大堆。

只不过是个贩卖魔法玩意儿的低等女巫罢了。Thanos这样想着。

 

“想来点？”这个个画着浓黑眼线脸色煞白的女巫倒是好客。

“要肚子那块。”他也没有客气。

“下来！”那女巫朝着马车上拴着的鸟儿吆喝，那只通体银灰色的漂亮小鸟变成了金色头发蓝色眼睛的漂亮女人，只是脚上拴着挣不脱的银链子。她一声不吭地给他切好了食物，又被女巫一挥手变成了小鸟。

“你的女奴？”

“算是吧…您呢，尊贵的先生，您这是要去哪？”谄媚的笑容从还算是年轻的脸上挤了出来。

 

“我要去找一颗星星，他掉在东边了，只要吃掉他的心，我的力量就足以能统治……”Thanos突然住了口，狐疑地看了看盘子里的肉和这个狡猾的女巫，狠狠地把它摔在了她的脸上，“SuperGiant！你好大的狗胆，竟敢在食物里下咒套我的话！”Thanos的愤怒引得美好宁静的河边狂风大作，浓厚的黑云瞬间遮天蔽日，温柔的绅士瞬间变成了可怕的恶魔，眍䁖的眼睛里弥漫着深不见底的漆黑，露出原本狰狞的嘴脸，SuperGiant认出了这片大陆最臭名昭著的黑武士，噤若寒蝉，“T…Thanos大人，我愿追随您，您最卑微的信徒，在此祈求您的原谅……”

 

“省省你的花言巧语…”Thanos拎起手杖指着匍匐在地上抖若筛糠的女巫，口中振振有词，幽幽的光顺着手杖指向女巫，“从现在开始，你将听不见，看不见，也无法触摸到这颗星星。”

恶毒的巫师饶过了这个女巫，并不是手指缝流出来里的慈悲，而是他急着赶路，也并不愿再浪费掉吃下去的能维持法力的星星之心。

 

 

迷糊醒来发现自己的口水打湿了身下人的一侧肩膀之后，Loki挣扎着死活要从Thor的后背下来。Thor犟不过他，只好把他放下，只是减缓了前进的脚步，时不时回头看一看这个小少年。

Loki也不说话也不看他，赤着脚，被闷头赶路的Thor在前面拿银链子牵着走。好在正午毒辣的阳光被茂密的树林遮掩起来，整片的薄柔暖金被翠绿的树叶打成细碎的星光，Loki看着从树叶间隙投下来的光影，愈发地想念天上，埋怨命运的不公——为什么要让自己遇到这样一个没有教养粗俗无礼的野蛮人？

如果不是他再三赌咒发誓自己能用Bifrost蜡烛送自己回家，他绝对会闹到他后悔出生。

 

心情不好，连带着自己脚上的伤也更疼了。少年的嘴巴委屈地撅着，不满，不，几乎是愤恨地盯着前面的人。

抠了一块老树皮，砸到前面那个金发傻大个的头上。发出轻微的闷响。

“嘿！带着Bifrost蜡烛的傻大个！”Loki讥诮地在身后喊，“停一停！”

“怎么了？”Thor一回头，Loki才发现他出了一头一脸的汗，几缕金发沾在脸侧，浅色的亚麻粗布内衬也被汗浸湿了一大片，“我累了，我要歇着。”Loki也顾不上草木泥沙蛇虫鼠蚁，靠着一棵大树就一屁股坐下了，一副耍无赖的样子。

本来就是他强迫我走的，而且我还受伤了。星星真是一肚子的委屈。

 

“你不是刚睡醒吗？”Thor发誓他只是因为好奇才会发问。

“噢！你睡六个小时就够了吗？我是你们这的修道士苦行僧吗？我平时可是要睡十二个小时的！你不要不知好歹了！”Loki听了他的问题更加生气了，尖尖的下巴高高仰起，泛着晒过的红晕的脸蛋更舔一丝愤怒，“你这个什么都不懂的蠢驴！”

 

Thor被这个牙尖嘴利的小星星顶的说不出话，可说破了大天也是他理亏，谁让他非要绑着人家呢？“那…你在这里等我，我去找点吃的，你想吃点什么…还是说，你们，不吃东西…”

Loki对这个问题的回答就是翻了个大白眼。

 

可是Loki想要逃跑的计划还是落空了，Thor这个人虽然看起来蠢钝，可该聪明的时候从来没拉下过，拉着那条该死的，不知道是什么魔法的银链子绕着树干围了一圈，把Loki的一只手绑在树上，Loki死死地瞪着他，美丽的绿眼睛完全没有因为一宿的折腾而毁损半分，反而因为怒火更显得水亮。

 

“该死的蝼蚁，竟敢把我绑在树上，真够不要脸的，什么Gloria，美个屁，呸…要不是他说他有Bifrost蜡烛能送我回天上我才不会搭理他，嘶…脚好疼……”Loki独自坐在柔软的嫩草上，嘟嘟囔囔着；可他在这个无人的午后，在Asgard不知名的森林里，感受到了在天上从未有过的东西，花香，微风，偶尔飞过的白色蝴蝶，嫩绿的几乎发光的叶子，参天的古树，毛绒绒的松鼠……几百岁的星星，此刻也不过是个懵懂的孩子。Loki就在朦胧似仙境的树林里小睡起来。

 

而Thor在天已经黑了之后才回来，还嚷嚷着“让你尝尝我们这里的水果…”，可那棵树下没有了星星的身影，Loki就这样在树林里消失了。

Thor并未作他想，呼喊了几声他的“礼物”，有些担心，晚上的树林很危险，这个受了伤的小星星能去哪里呢？他比镇子上送牛奶的小娃娃还单纯，如果别人也说又Bifrost蜡烛让他跟他走，这该怎么办呢？

又急又累，他也不是无所不能的神仙，看着那棵树下Loki坐过的痕迹还在，他长叹一口气，不得不承认：或许他的星星，他要讨Gloria欢心的礼物已经逃跑了，又或许他根本不是什么星星，而是谁家跟家人吵架离家出走的孩子。

 

睡意袭来，和星星完全是相反作息的人也靠着大树睡着了。

 

 _“ **Thor，Thor Odinson…”**_ 睡梦中的声音像是从天边传来，沉稳却急迫的女声，一遍遍地呼唤着这个地球上的年轻人，来自天上众星的恳求，侵入了少年的梦境。

_**“Thor Odinson…请保护我们的弟弟Loki，他正遭遇危险……二十年前我们的妹妹坠落地球…被Laufey抓到送给了Thanos，他们照顾她安慰她，哄骗她开心，在她重新发光的时候掏出了她的心杀了她…现在Loki正朝着三角谷仓的方向去了…已经有一只独角兽去帮他，可他们正步入一个陷阱，当年的巫师正在追杀他……Thor…Thor…快…快去救Loki……马车就要来了，快坐上它…”** _

 

一声声急切的求救，像是打在Thor心上，Laufey是谁？二十年前又是怎么回事？

不知道是梦还是幻境，可每一幕都真切的在他眼前再现，包括那颗可怜的星星被生生挖掉心脏……Thor猛地睁开了眼睛，全身的肌肉绷得紧紧的，本以为身上发凉是噩梦使然，其实是豆大的雨点已经开始掉落打湿了衣服，Thor没来由地开始害怕，保护这颗星星似乎在此刻成为了他的使命，他决不能让梦里的事情在Loki身上发生。

 

Thor慌了神，他信，就算那只是个梦。这梦是个警示，万一……他一辈子也不会原谅自己。无论如何，他都不想让那双美丽清亮的眼睛熄灭。

 

而从树林深处驶来的马蹄声，更让Thor确定，不管是敌是友，他拼了命也要上这辆马车，这是他唯一的希望。希望这场雨，不要浇灭星光。


	5. 危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星星Loki正朝着陷阱走去…  
> 但Thor在Thanos的手里救下了小星星。

“很好。”Thanos拍了拍身上的灰尘，脸上的皱纹因为法力的过度使用又暴露出来些许，此刻正因为他满意的微笑牵扯出来。他很是得意地打量着自己用马车变出来的小旅馆。  
全木制结构，古朴典雅，再在门口点上几盏灯，客房浴室餐厅马厩一应俱全，很完美。

前不着村后不着店的旷野上一座小旅馆突兀的立着，如果有经验丰富的猎户或者是身经百战的骑士经过这里，是万万不会进的，可是星星还不能完全明白叵测的人心。

“一个近乎完美的陷阱！”Ebony Maw看着魔镜里Thanos造出来的旅馆，被诅咒过的面容上咧开一个丑陋的笑容，蓝灰色凹凸不平的皮肤比冬天田野里的老鼠皮还令人作呕。  
“星星到哪了？”Thanos自得的摩挲着手上的戒指。  
“Thanos大人，他正朝着您这边来，可是他现在很虚弱，几乎没法发光。”Corvus Glaive恭敬地回答。  
“知道了，我有办法。”

雨越下越大。平时尘土飞扬的地面已经被砸出小坑了。  
独角兽踩过小水洼，发出清脆的水声。“好冷…”Loki在白色的独角兽背上，努力把自己蜷缩起来，薄薄的长袍早已经湿透，乌黑的头发一缕缕贴在脸上，后背被豆大的雨点不停打着，脚上的伤也因为寒冷而更加疼痛，本就白皙的脸更是毫无血色。而天边不时响起来的炸雷更是让他不住地颤抖。  
耀眼的星星此时已经没有光芒了。

冻的直哆嗦的Loki说不出话，看见不远处的这家旅馆，心中一喜，赶紧驱使着独角兽过去。门只敲了一下，就开了。  
“哦可怜的孩子，快进来，”Thanos笑容可掬，看起来就像是小镇上卖鸡蛋也会多给你几个的心肠软的大叔。  
“这样的天气可真是折磨人，孩子，快来泡个热水澡。”Loki不疑有他，全身被温暖包围着，紧绷的神经也不由自主地松懈了。  
“谢谢。”Loki点点头进了浴缸。  
他也根本没注意到老板偷偷用魔法治愈了他的脚。

洗完澡，裹着松软的新浴袍躺在厚实的被子里，星星舒服的眯起了眼睛。  
“刚才的香薰热水澡看起来让你舒服了不少。”Thanos站在床前，慈祥的模样活像哄着孩子入睡的父亲。他看着已经有些微微发光的星星，脸上的笑容越来越大，眯着眼睛的Loki笑着点点头，“是的，谢谢您，好心的先生。”Loki庆幸自己在雨夜的好运气，舒服的在被子里扭扭身子，浅白色的光芒愈发耀眼。  
“不客气，我的孩子，等下我再为你端上羊肉浓汤。”“好心的先生”弯下腰，在床底下摸索着发着寒光的尖刀。  
在手指刚刚碰到尖刀的瞬间，楼下有人呼喊，“有人吗，老板！我们要住店！”

他只能赶紧起身，眼里恨意勃发；就差那么一点点！到底是哪个不知趣的混账来捣乱！  
急匆匆下楼开门挤出一个笑，“两位先生，你们要住店？”

Thor在树林的小路上求了那位高傲的侍卫总管很久，谦卑又礼貌，终于让侍卫发了善心，同意在这个雨夜载这个穷小子一程。  
被雨淋的够呛的侍卫在这旅馆门口停下，和蔼可亲的老板和温暖的屋子让侍卫放松了警惕，拍着帽子上的雨点，“哦这大雨真够邪门的…对了小子，把我的马牵去马厩，你也别回来了，我是不会给你付房钱的。”  
Thor没说什么，打量了一下四周，牵着马离开了。

“尊贵的先生请您稍候一下，我去去就回。”侍卫没注意老板去干嘛，只看见了浴缸和里面的热水，脱光了衣服躺进去的他也没有意识到不该让武器脱离自己。  
在楼上躺着无聊的Loki下楼寻人，他还惦记着那碗羊肉浓汤呢，就算他是星星，可是拥有了人类的身体他也会饿。更别说他在天上的时候就对人间各式各样的食物感到好奇。

没看到老板，只看到了浴缸里的陌生人。  
“嘿，小子…你是小子还是个姑娘…你是这的帮佣吗？还不来伺候我？”侍卫只注意到Loki精致的脸和苗条的身形，却没看到他脖子上的宝石。  
Loki没有说话，奇怪的看着他，Thanos疾步赶来，“尊贵的先生，这是我的客人，希望他没有打扰到您，喝上一杯酒暖暖吧。”  
侍卫惬意地躺在浴缸里，翘着腿想要接过那杯酒，又生生停住，“不了，谢谢你的好意，在完成任务之前，我还是不要喝酒为好。”  
Thanos只好拿着酒杯去送给那个“穷小子”。

“孩子，虽然那位先生没有为你付房费，但是一杯酒我还是能够给的起的，暖暖身子吧。”  
“谢谢您。”Thor抹了抹一头一脸的雨水，靠着草垛坐下了。  
Thanos心里牵挂着前面，把酒杯放下就急忙走了。  
Thor累极了，光是搭上那位侍卫的车加上淋了半天的雨就累的他够呛，更别说之前还在树林里和Loki走了那么远的路。  
这一天可真够折磨人。  
他刚端起酒杯，马厩的大门就被“哐”地猛烈撞开，洁白的独角兽飞奔进来，一下子把他手里的酒杯撞翻在地，连他也躺倒了。  
“嘿！”Thor倒在地上生气地冲着它大喊，却看见这只灵兽的一只蹄子正指着被酒沾染到的干草——发出刺鼻的味道逐渐变黑。  
Thor Odinson被这一幕吓到，下一瞬就反应过来，疯狂地朝着外面奔去。  
这个老板想给自己下毒…Loki有危险！

而屋里的人还丝毫不觉危险已近。“嘿，小子，你知道我是谁吗？我可是Byleist王子护卫队的队长，等到王子登基，我将来可是要做将军……”  
泡舒服了的男人絮叨着自己的显赫身家与丰功伟绩，Loki不想听这个男人的滔滔不绝的吹嘘，虚虚敷衍了几句就要转身离开。

“等等！”那人突然坐了起来，眼睛死死盯着Loki的胸前，“你脖子上的是什么？拿来我看看！哦小子你绝对不会想惹上这个麻烦的，赶快给我过来！”侍卫长半哄半威吓的想让Loki过去——那颗宝石可是Asgard的未来，他几乎能看到金银财宝美人大宅的美好前程在向自己招手。

但Loki并不知道这是怎么回事，他困惑地看着他不自觉的后退，那个男人从威逼利诱到破口大骂的喊叫，“小子，你抓紧给我过来！”Loki害怕的捂着胸口的那颗宝石，害怕又紧张地皱着眉头说不出话，看着老板从楼上气势汹汹地跑下来，粗硕的大手抓住侍卫的褐色头发，手里的尖刀寒光毕现，锐利的尖刀划破了男人的喉咙，鲜红的血喷溅了出来，落在暗色的地板上，而那男人还死瞪着Loki的方向。“啊！！”可怜的星星被这一幕吓到惊慌失措尖叫出声，洁白的手指抓紧了浴袍，全身颤抖起来。  
“Loki！”Thor撞开旅馆的门，就看见一脸惨白的Loki，而那个伪善的老板也终于露出了真面目，举着还滴血的刀子一步步朝着他们走过来，脸上的杀意让他们胆寒。上一瞬间还是好客善良的中年老板转眼就成了杀人不眨眼的恶魔巫师。  
头发凌乱的Thor三步并作两步扑向星星，抓住了Loki还在颤抖的手，高壮的身子把他紧紧护在自己身后，他只是个还未满二十岁的少年，他怕，他也在颤抖，却把Loki的手攥的死死的。他们被那个一脸恶毒的巫师一步步逼近。  
Thor拉着Loki想要跑去大门，但是那巫师一个响指就燃烧起了满屋子的大火，狰狞又邪气的火像是要吞噬掉他们的所有。“本来我不想如此，可是那蠢驴打乱了我的计划。星星，我的星星，快到我这里来…”Thanos看着退无可退的两个人，嚣张又邪恶。

Thor蓝色的眼睛里倒映着火光，想起了最后的希望。一边后退一边掏出怀里的那根Bifrost蜡烛，头也不回，声音颤抖着喊了起来，“Loki，快，想着家的方向！”  
“我想着呢！”Loki慌乱地回答，他几乎要抱上身前的少年，眼睛不敢睁开，也错过了Thor把蜡烛伸向火光的那一瞬间。

感觉到他们要干什么的Thanos等不及地把刀砍了过去，但Thor已经点燃了救命的蜡烛，一阵炫目的光芒闪过，Thor和Loki两人已经从熊熊大火里消失，只剩下Thanos的那把尖刀扑了个空，被坚硬的墙狠狠地磕成了碎片，稀里哗啦地洒落一地。  
“不！！！”无边的旷野上传来Thanos愤怒而挫败的怒吼，在大火里的狰狞面孔犹如撒旦再世。


	6. 天上的海盗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死里逃生的两个人遇到了“新朋友”，聪明的你们一定知道新朋友都是谁…

Chapter 6 天上的海盗

点燃了蜡烛的两个人抱的死紧，在一阵光芒里飞速离开了险境，可Loki离开了Thor的怀抱之后才发现他们现在竟然在天上。  
“你做了什么！”Thor惊恐地喊着。  
“我？！我倒要问你了！你都做了什么！”  
“我让你想着家！”  
“棒极了！！‘想着家的方向’？！你可真是个“天才”！你想着你的家我想着我的家，现在我们一个也回不去了！！”在高高的天上，在黑夜里厚重的云层里，两个死里逃生的人被狂风骤雨席卷着，他们踩在湿透了的黑漆漆的云朵上，密集的雨点不断拍打着他们。  
劫后余生的喜悦被莫名其妙的目的地冲垮了一大半，那好不容易凝结在一起的同患难共生死的情谊也被这两难的困境又撕扯开来。

Loki朝着Thor怒吼，怒意让煞白的脸蛋多了几丝血色，“天才啊！Midgard的天才！我怎么就信了你！！”被狂风呛到的他剧烈地咳嗽了起来，脖子上的筋凸了出来。Thor被他们现在的处境惊吓到说不出话，脚下是万丈高空，手里的蜡烛现在毫无用武之地——他们被困住了。  
“我说‘回家’！谁知道你想的是天上！”Thor从短暂的迷蒙里回过神，被Loki劈头盖脸的指责弄得有些心烦意乱，忍不住朝着他大喊。  
“哦！这是我的错了？！我不该想我的家？！而应该想你的Gloria和Midgard？！那你刚才就该告诉我！要不是你非要绑架我去见你的‘美人儿Gloria’，我怎么会到这里来！！！’”Loki听了更加生气，白皙的手抓着Thor的衣领狠狠一拽，盈亮的眼眸里怒火冲天，雨水打湿的睫毛一簇簇的往下滴着水。  
“嘿，小子！！我刚刚才救了你的命！”Thor不甘示弱地喊了回去。两个人在雨夜的天上像小孩子斗嘴一样吵了起来。  
“没有你，我根本也不会遇到危险！蠢货！！！”  
“没有我你早就被巫师把心挖……嘿，你们是谁！！”一张大网网住了两个人，仿佛老天还嫌他们的困境不够要命。  
在他们吵的不可开交的时候，一艘胖肚子长着两只铁网翅膀的空中飞船朝着他们飞了过来，船上的人精准的用网捕捉了这两个年轻人丢到了甲板上。  
这个夜晚还能再混乱些吗。Thor觉得自己把一辈子要冒的险都在这一天用完了。

几个奇怪的人穿着漆黑的雨衣，把瘫坐在地上的他们俩围了起来，被闪电照亮的“天空海盗”在他们眼里看来简直是面目可憎。Thor冰凉颤抖的手下意识搂住了身边的人。  
“嘿船长！抓住两个小战利品！怎么处理！”  
“他们没有飞船…那就意味着没有油水可榨！扔了吧！”  
“等等，为什么他们会这么晚出现在暴风雨里？”一个女人问着。  
“好吧我来问问，你们到底是谁？”领头的那个人拿着把枪对着他们。

惊惧不已的两个人嘴巴开开合合，却说不出话。那“船长”看了看他们的样子，指挥着手下，“行吧，先关禁闭室一晚，他们肯定就老老实实说实话了。”  
不断挣扎的两个人被拉起来，他们全身湿漉漉的，被关进了“禁闭室”，但怎么看怎么像杂物间。Thor和Loki背对着背，被粗而结实的麻绳死死绑在一起。

未卜的命运让两个人沉默了下来，隔着厚实的夹板听着外面的雷声，沉闷却吓人。

“他们会杀了我们吗？”Loki小小声地开口，愁苦又害怕地皱着眉，可爱的浅浅皱纹出现在眉心。  
“…我不知道。”Thor也很无措。  
屋子里一个小酒瓶骨碌碌到处滚着，Loki努力回头看，看到了Thor被水染湿的金发，垂在额前。嘴里嘟囔着，“其实也没有差别，被海盗杀死，被巫师杀死，或者是被哪个想要长生不老的国王抓住，对我来说都一样…”  
“不，你不会死的…”  
Loki依旧自己说自己的，“我的意思是…至少我经历过了…你知道我在天上的时候，几百年，看着地球上的人，他们去远方去冒险，不管会遇到什么，结局怎样…说实话我很嫉妒他们。”  
Thor很奇怪自己现在还能笑出来，可他忍不住嘴角上扬，“那，你是想要自由还是喜欢冒险？”  
“这两者相悖吗？”  
“也许不……但这很好，你有自己的梦想…对这至少是个梦想，而且你现在…也算是在实现它…”Thor胸腔里的振动被Loki感知到了。

很奇怪，他没有刚才那么害怕了。

“但是像我这样的人，一事无成的小镇男孩，在父亲的店里也做不好的人…呵，我发誓我从来没有想过能够经历这些，‘冒险’？小时候去镇子口的树林里捉迷藏也算吗…我的生命里从未有过这个……我之前最远大的理想，就是找到星星然后把它带回去……”Thor自嘲地说着。

“然后你就找到我了…”Loki奇怪自己为什么突然好脾气了起来。他自己都没有发现，清脆的笑声悄悄溜了出来。  
Thor的笑声更盛，胸腔的振动也更厉害了。  
“其实我觉得你不止是个小镇男孩……”  
“我可以理解成你在夸我吗？”Thor带着促狭的笑意，想回头看看这个别扭的人夸起人来是什么样。  
“……不管我愿不愿意承认，刚才，你确实救了我的命。”Loki声音很小，不太情愿承认这个。  
“好吧，就当你是在道谢，不客气。”Thor欣慰地笑了笑。

星星不愿意再在这个事情上多说，他还不习惯表达自己。他只能生硬得转换一个话题。一个他不喜欢但也想不到其他的话题。  
“跟我说说你的Gloria。”星星歪着头，脑海里想要描绘出把这个男孩迷的神魂颠倒的女孩的样子。  
“…我…呃，没，其实没什么好说的…”  
“她喜欢你吗？”Loki的余光瞥到Thor摇摇头。  
“不知道还是不喜欢？”星星不知道自己为什么这么执着于这个话题。“听着，我不太明白你们人间的人说的爱是什么，但我明白它虽然很疯狂，让人失去理智，但它绝对不是用什么来买的……它是无条件的没有附加要求的，心甘情愿的……”少年人的声音清脆动听，有可爱的尾音和稚气未消的声线。  
当那张嘴里不说些尖刻的话时，还有些讨人喜欢。

“我，我并没有买…我只是用这种方式来表达喜欢……”  
“那她呢？她用什么方式表达对你的喜欢了呢？让你前途未卜的去找一颗星星？如果不是双方共同的心动，这有什么意义？啊…你们人间的这些事真的很难懂……”Loki在他看不到的地方微微嘟着嘴，对这个答案并不满意。

“……我说不明白，Loki，你见到她就能明白了，好吗？”Thor逐渐平复了心绪，唇边带笑，“但我们不能被海盗杀掉，要活着回去。”  
星星长长舒了一口气，挑挑眉毛，又嘀咕起来，“躲巫师，从船上逃走，保护心脏不被吃掉，去Midgard，认识Gloria…哦…这么多的事情，我为什么要掉下来，在天上我只要发光就好了……”  
Thor听着身后人的絮絮叨叨，感觉自己的衣袖被某个总是色厉内荏的小家抓紧了，忍不住偷笑起来。

冒险？似乎也不错，至少身边还有人陪着。

风雨交加的夜晚，两只巨大的铁网翅膀带着胖肚子的飞船在雨里穿梭，不时响起的炸雷丝毫没有影响飞船的运行，闪电照亮了船上的字——Benatar，他们正朝着下一个闪电渡口飞去。


	7. “乌合之众”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor和Loki是被银河护卫队这群人给抓住了……

 

“再试一次，废物！那该死的，狡猾的星星到底在哪儿！还有那个同行的小子，我一定要宰了他！”Thanos隔着镜子气急败坏，魔法消退的迹象逐渐显露在他愈发丑陋衰败的外表上，“尊贵的Thanos大人，我们已经杀了三只猫头鹰两只貂了，他们现在…在天上，我们找不到具体的位置…只知道他们一直往西去了…”Ebony Maw往后稍微退后了一步，有些害怕这个暴怒的，失去星星心脏就一无是处的“巫师”。

额头的青筋外突，活像被人勒住了咽喉，Thanos显然还没有从昨夜的失手里恢复他所谓“斗志”，而脖子上愈发松弛的皮也被他自己的怒火往下坠着，“废物！都是废物！有他的消息马上告诉我！”

“是，大人。”

 

Byleist不耐烦地把厚重的斗篷拨到一边，弯下腰，揪着那个可怜的瘫在草地上，浑身还是湿透的少年的衣领子，满是红血丝的眼睛里全是志在必得；右手还握着一把尖的吓人的刀子抵在他的脖子上。

“所以，小裁缝，告诉我，你昨天都看到了什么？我的脾气可不好…”

“我，我昨天被那个男人，他把我变成马拴在院子里…然后就着火了，哦不不不，是那个年轻男人，他…骑着一匹独角兽，然后就是那个男人和一个和我差不多大的男的，再然后就是着火了……”

“那他是怎么死的？”Byleist指着他英勇无比的，现在是浴缸里的一具尸体的侍卫队队长。

“一定是那个巫师，尊贵的先生…”

“我是Byleist王子。”

“抱歉！尊贵的王子殿下，是那个巫师，他太可怕了，说要让我为他做衣服，结果就…”

“够了，我不想听这些！我的队长，没有发现宝石吗？还是说那个所谓巫师，想要我的宝石？”那把尖刀已经把这个可怜人的脖子上划出一道血痕，以至于他抖得更厉害了。

“殿，殿下，我只知道那个少年好像是那个巫师追杀的对象，这些都是为他准备的一个陷阱…您，您的队长，似乎也在喊什么宝石，雨声太大了，还有，那个人…好像是什么星星…”小裁缝前言不搭后语的回答，似乎也有些有用的线索。

 

星星，宝石，这两个东西，似乎是连在一起的。

 

星星的心可以让普通人长生不老，这是流传在Asgard的传言。长生不老…永生的统治？王子殿下心动了。

“带着这个蠢货，出发！”追着那个巫师的方向，一箭双雕。不虚此行啊未来的国王陛下。Byleist带着他的一小队人马，自得地骑在马上一路狂奔。

 

即使是再年轻的星星也禁不住这么久不休息。

Thor听着身后均匀的呼吸声，不知道该感慨这个星星是乐观还是根本就破罐子破摔。好几次他还差点歪到一边去，最后直接往后一仰头，倒在了Thor的肩膀上沉沉睡去。

 

天知道我为什么要保护这颗星星？Thor有些自嘲地笑了，担心着这一船奇形怪状的海盗会把自己和Loki大卸八块，完全没有睡意。

 

“哐”的一声，破旧的小木门被踹开了，巨大的响动把Loki惊醒，不自觉地全身一抖。“嗯，不错，我们的‘战利品’休息的不错。”昨夜风急雨骤天又黑，再加上自己怕得要死，根本没好好打量这群“怪胎”，现在借着大亮的天光，Thor觉得自己这次凶多吉少了：这都是什么人？一只浣熊，一个绿皮肤和一个蓝皮肤的女人，一个头上长着两根…触角的女人，一个全身好像都是石头的大块头，还有一个最像正常人类的男人，见鬼了，那是个什么东西，一棵树成精了吗……

Thor的脸被这群人吓得煞白，他们看不到的地方，Thor的手下意识地就死死抓住了Loki的。

Loki的反应也并没有好到哪里去，小口小口地急促呼吸着，似乎这样就能减少自己的存在感。

 

“这小子身材不错。”绿皮肤女人突然开口，插着腰从头到脚打量了一番Thor，还上手捏了捏Thor的上臂。

“嘿，Gamora，我还在这呢。”最像正常人的男人不爽地接话。

“这个小子也长得挺不错的。”那个蓝皮肤女人从她身后探出头来，眨一眨那双大得过分的眼睛。

“我觉得他们现在很害怕。”长着两个触角的女人歪着头看着他们。

“Groot。”那棵树的存在感真的令人无法忽略。

“伙计，不是你长得让人害怕，我们其他人也没好到哪里去。”浣熊背着一条比他还高的枪。

“我说能快点解决这两个吗？我们还赶着下一站。”大块头堵在了门口很不耐烦。

 

这个对话走向让Thor和Loki都开始莫名地慌张了。

 

“好了好了，抓紧开始吧（Gamora我没经验你先来。）”

“什么？Peter！（我也没经验你在逗我吗？）”

“嘘！别吵，我来问！”那只浣熊白了一眼这两个突然就开始小声吵吵的人，一下子跳到了两个人眼前的桌子上。

“所以，你们两个人，从哪来？为什么出现在天上？老老实实回答我们，否则…”

“否则什么？”Mantis悄悄小声问Gamora，“嘘…虚张声势…”她别过头，手指抵着嘴。

 

“船长先生，我，我叫Thor Odinson，这是Loki，是我…弟弟。”Thor慌乱地没有听他们到底在窃窃私语什么。一个从未出过小镇的可怜孩子，什么时候经历过这样的大冒险呢？更不要说涉世未深的Loki。

“你们可长得一点也不像。”Nebula撇撇嘴。

“你和Gamora也长得不像…”

“闭嘴Drax!”

 

“先生我们……我们只是想回家去，回到Midgard…”

“什么？Midgard？还有，我才是船长。”Peter Quill打断了这个问话。“是的先生…Midgard。”

“那不是你老家吗，Peter？”

“别多嘴Rocket！”

“你们真的是从那里来的？”

“千真万确，先生。”

 

紧接着Thor和Loki就看着眼前这一撮奇怪的人背过身去，时不时回头看看他们，嘀嘀咕咕地讨论着什么。

 

“他们又没有油水可捞…”

“难道你想把他们扔下去？”

“我没这么说…”

“那怎么办？”

“留着呗，他们不还是Peter老家的人？”

“装成打家劫舍的有个屁用，一分钱都没捞到过，现在还得往里倒贴。”

“I am Groot。”

“Groot，买花种的事回头再说！”

“我看他们就是乡下来的乡巴佬…”

“胡说八道，乡巴佬大半夜能在天上…”

“怕什么的他们又没有枪。”

“万一他们是什么精灵妖怪吸血鬼呢…”

“可拉倒吧，扮猪吃老虎也不能到这个份上，他们吓成这个怂样…你说是吧？”

“我能感觉到他们不是坏人。”

“那就听Mantis的，错不了。”

“嗯…不错，做回助人为乐的好船长…”

“闭嘴吧你。”

 

Thor和Loki听不清这些人说什么，只能悄悄地说话；Loki觉得自己的手都要被Thor给捏掉了，温热又潮湿，那力度不知道是扛过多少袋面粉才练的出来。

“你猜他们说什么？”

“总不会把我们扔下去吧…”

“那你就又要做一回流星喽。”

“完了，我这次可没那么幸运，绝对会摔成肉饼。”

“要变成肉饼也是我，我垫着你。”

Loki没有回答，细长的眉毛紧皱着，并没有因为Thor的宽慰而高兴。

 

从用蜡烛穿越到墙的这一边，找到星星，再碰到恶毒巫师死里逃生，现在又遇到这群“天空海盗”，Thor最疯狂的梦里也没有出现过哪怕任何一项，他连想都不敢想；就连从前镇子上来了马戏团变的那些戏法他都觉得难以接受，更不要说这些。他曾以为自己会永远都是那个一事无成的杂货店男孩，又或许Loki说得没错，自己并不止是这样。

 

“咳…经过我们的讨论，我们决定捎你们一程。”领头的那个高个男人一本正经地说着，“但前提是，你们绝对不可以像任何人提起是我们救了你们。”

“……呃，好的！谢谢您！真心感谢您。”再一次的有惊无险让Thor开心得真想抱着Loki转一圈，如果他没有被绑住的话。

 

松了绑的两个人，身份从“半路劫来的战利品”变成了“船长的老乡”，喝了些红酒，又吃了些奶酪和面包，填饱了肚子松懈下来的两个人又困又累，Loki只附在Thor的耳边说了一句，“就算他们是要趁我睡觉开肠破肚我也认了，我要睡觉，谁也别想拦我…”就倒在Thor的肩膀上昏睡了过去。

也难怪，熬了这么久几乎没有休息，大白天的对于Loki来说就像是人类的午夜，他实在是困极了。

 

“你们可以去那个房间，船上条件就这样，你们一个房间没问题吧…”

“…呃，可以，”Thor想要做出自然的样子，可表情却十分别扭；“兄弟”睡一个房间应该没问题，“可以，这位…”

“Gamora，叫我Gamora，这是我妹妹，Nebula。”

Thor点头示意之后，放低了音量，有力的大手已经穿过Loki的肩膀扶在了他的腋下，“不介意的话…”

所有人都一个劲儿的摇头。

下一秒他就把瘦的几乎没肉Loki打横抱了起来，“对了，Thor，需要什么衣服告诉我，我们船舱里有好多船长穿不下的旧衣…”那只小毛熊又蹦到了桌子上，冲着Thor许诺。

“嘿！我怎么就穿不下……”

“好的，谢谢你们，我知道了。”Thor努力别过头微笑，似乎怕说话的声音吵醒怀里的人。

 

进了那个小屋子之后，甲板上的人都不淡定了。

“我觉得不对劲。”

“我也觉得。”

“哪儿不对劲呢？”

“操，他们是兄弟吗？”

“你会公主抱你弟弟还是哥哥？”

“Ew，就算你是我姐姐我也不会这么抱你的…”

“I am Groot。”

“看来大家看法一致。Mantis，找个机会看看他们到底是什么‘秘密关系’…”

“这不好吧，这是他们的事…”

“我们天天在天上转悠都要闲出屁了，聊点八卦怎么了！”

“嘘，小点声…”

“那好吧，我会试试看的…”

 

而把脆弱的小星星放到床上的他才发现Loki还穿着昨天脏兮兮的那件睡袍。

“…都是男的都是男的都是男的没什么好避讳……”Thor眯缝着眼睛把那件脏衣服替他脱掉，又好不容易为他套上了床头那件长长的浅蓝色套头睡袍。

而睡得开始打小呼噜的Loki根本就没有睁过眼。

 

Thor觉得刚刚眯缝着眼睛看到的Loki洁白的皮肤，比他摸过的最上等的羊油还细腻。

 

而似乎梦到了什么美事的星星，咧开嘴轻轻笑着，周身开始发出上次背着他走时的那种朦胧的光，小孩子一样在被子里乱动，黑色的睫毛上都闪着细碎的光，一张脸蛋比春天的桃花还粉嫩。

Thor觉得Loki可能不是掉落的星星，可能是月光的一角掉到了银河里，成了香甜的一杯酒，专门跑来人间惹人醉的。

否则他怎么会被这光芒吸引走了全部心神。

 


	8. 飞往闪电渡口

Loki醒过来的时候天已经快黑了，其实一般下午四点钟的时候他就会醒，和天上的其他星星一起看地球上的人们是如何开始回家，而另一半球的人几乎还在沉睡，这种观察总是让他觉得很奇妙；而时至今日他自己处于这个环境里，感觉更是难以言喻。

他已经不再是置身度外的天上的星星，而是人间里的一个小少年。

 

匆忙的几日逃亡生涯让他没有空暇来梳理一下现状，尤其是现在床上还有个人。

Loki抓了抓被头发弄的有些痒的下巴，本来想第一时间把Thor踹下去，可是他错过了这个“最佳时刻”，而是静静地端详着这个可以说了救了他的人。

 

这样的小镇男孩，他在天上的时候见得多了去了，这个又会有什么不同？对镇子上最漂亮的姑娘一见钟情，有幸娶到皆大欢喜，如果没有的话就会再爱上其他姑娘，结婚生子继承家里的小生意；又或者是不甘于小镇的庸碌而去了大城市，从辛苦的小学徒开始干起，或是在那里安家落户或者是灰溜溜地回到老家……

似乎这已经是全部的选项了。

 

Thor Odinson，他又会有什么不一样的呢？瞧瞧，开始的第一步就没有什么不同，爱上了小镇最漂亮的姑娘，还为了讨她欢心“绑架”了自己，可恶的小子。Loki有些不高兴地撇嘴。

 

柔软像是金色的阳光纺成线的头发，如果出现在姑娘身上还情有可原，可以编成精致的辫子，也可以盘成繁复的发髻，出现在一个壮实的像个牛犊的人身上，星星觉得有些可惜；露在被子外面的整条臂膀，那只力道吓人的大手，闭着的眼睛，总是会抿得紧紧的嘴唇…这有些不对劲，我为什么会习惯这个人在旁边？

是因为他是自己遇到的第一个人吗？

 

Loki的眼神从Thor的身上收了回来，无意识地抠着手，然后，发现了自己身上的衣服…

“啊！谁？怎么了？！”Thor从梦中惊醒，梦里的他在爬一棵通天的藤蔓，据说在顶上有最香甜的果实和结满了金币的藤蔓，在他马上要爬上去的时候，被一阵大风猛地吹了下去，而醒过来才发现，Loki一脸通红的瞪着他。

“干嘛踹我？”Thor一脸懵着从床下爬起来，蠢兮兮的模样更让人生气了。

“我衣服是你换的？”Loki用被子捂着自己，尖尖的下巴也被被子盖的严严实实。

“是啊…我和那群人说你是我弟弟…我总不能让他们给你换…”Thor不知道自己在不好意思什么，明明都是男的，可是他突然就尴尬了起来。

“闭上你的嘴吧！”Loki抽出手朝着他的脸扔了一个枕头。又气又急，更没法和他说清楚，一张脸憋得更红了，他觉得自己就像地球上那些吃辣椒吃多了的人，全身都红了。

 

希望他没有发现，自己异于常人的地方。

 

Thor完全搞不懂这个喜怒无常的星星怎么回事，片刻的沉默之后，“不如你先起来吃点东西？”

“出去！”Loki抓着被子朝着他吼了一嗓子。

 

“这衣服真适合你们！”Mantis由衷地夸奖着，Thor有些脸红的小声说了句谢谢。穿着毛呢三件套的两个人，梳洗掉狼狈和害怕，精致的衣服更显得他们容光焕发了。厚实的暗红色外套里搭着深褐色的马甲，里面的衬衫几颗扣子没有扣，露出了一点点结实的胸膛，紧身的长裤让这个小镇男孩似乎变得更加高大魁梧，长及膝盖的靴子踩得夹板嘎吱吱乱响，除了那一头傻气外露的头发之外，其他一切都很完美。

不过更像贵族小少爷的还是星星，从他努力地把自己的一头黑发梳得溜光水滑就能看出来，可惜有一小缕不听话的垂在额前，黑色的发丝落在洁白的脸庞，被风吹过的时候，像雪原上的一只跳来跳去的小鹿；打扮和Thor差不多，只是暗绿色的三件套穿到他身上，稍微有些过时的刺绣花纹也变得华贵起来，白色褶边衬衫时不时掠过棱角分明的小下巴，长外套被夜风吹起，圆翘的屁股躲在里面被贴身的黑缎马裤包裹着……

好一个不知世事的单纯小少爷。Gamora看着那个有些不知所措的少年这样想着。

 

Thor不自觉地看着故意离他远远的Loki，那黑色的马甲和宽皮带紧紧裹着他的腰……他的腰是不是太细了？

不对，自己总是看他做什么，真是奇了怪了。

Loki有些不自在地扯着身上的衣服，他在天上从没穿过人间的衣服，那些繁琐的小扣子和内系带的鞋头尖细的小靴子，让他穿的时候有些手忙脚乱，还丢脸的让那个混小子过来帮忙。

 

“Peter，收收你的小肚子你也可以穿上。”小浣熊毫不留情地嘲笑船长。

“说了很多遍了，叫我船长！”Peter有些脸上挂不住，想抓一把他的毛，扑了个空。

 

鸡飞狗跳的下午过去了，飞行在高空的胖肚子飞船平稳地运行。

吃过饭以后，天彻底黑了。不得不说这群奇怪的人不是坏人，至少现在还不是。Loki失神地趴在船舷上，呆呆地望着夜空——他曾经的家。他还能回去吗？那根蜡烛他们找了一通，不知道是掉在什么地方了，可能是他们互相埋怨的时候从天上掉下去了。Loki觉得自己回家简直是希望渺茫，重重地叹了一口气。

 

晴朗的夜空总是星河璀璨，Loki从未想过自己会在这么遥远的视角看自己曾经的家。每一颗星星都那么美丽，他知道地球上的人把上好的钻石比作天上的星星，可他看来，再名贵的钻石也比不过他瑰丽闪耀的家。

 

“你想家了吗？”熟悉的声音从背后传来。

Thor看着焕然一新的Loki单手撑着脸，趴在船舷上落寞地看着星空的样子，突然有些不想带他去见Gloria，虽然他也不明白为什么。但他说服自己是因为强行带离一颗无依无靠的星星让他觉得愧疚。

 

Loki没有回答，只是转过头看着他，梳得整齐的发早就因为夜风凌乱，零零散散地落在眼周，盖住了清亮的眼睛。Thor想伸手替他拨开。Loki却快他一步先开了口，视线落在别在Thor腰侧的，“他们还给你配了剑？”抵着手留下的红印子像玫瑰精灵热情的吻，绯红色的一小片落在柔嫩的脸侧。Loki虽然还在想着之前Thor给自己换衣服的事，却希望抓紧翻篇，不要提起才是最好的。

“嗯，你也有一把，我放在房间里。”

Loki听到“房间”一词有点别扭，低了一下头，“明天会到闪电渡口吗？”他不知道该说点什么，干巴巴地开口问着早在餐桌上就已经知道了的事情。

“是的，我还从来不知道闪电可以收集卖钱。”Thor踱步过去，背靠在船舷上，望着另一侧的夜空：无数星辰在蓝的发黑的夜幕里闪烁着。

“从天上看这里，什么样子？”Thor有些着迷，突然开口问。

“就像…就像是在看活着的，会动的故事…不管多离奇。”

“包括那些童话故事？”

“是的，包括那些童话故事，“仙女巫师世仇宿敌公主恶龙起死回生……我都见到过…”

“那你现在也属于故事的一部分了。”Thor看着他，什么东西在顶着他的心脏，咚咚咚地跳。

Loki终于笑了出来，水润的眼睛和嫣红的薄唇都弯成月牙儿。或许是Thor记性不好，这是他今天第一次看见Loki笑。

离地面几千米的天上，穿越柔软的云朵，两个人似乎伸手就可以触碰到星星，夜风把两个人的味道混在一起，在风中依偎。是被辽阔的夜空紧紧拥抱，还是天地间只剩下对面的这个人？他们都不清楚这两个错觉哪个更胜一筹。

 

 

躲在船舱里的一群人扒着小木窗使劲往甲板上瞅着。

“快点儿的，下不下注！”Rocket脾气总是那么暴躁。

“嘘！”Nebula急忙让他小点声。

“要不要我出去偷听一下？”

“Drax我们需要跟你说多少遍那个死骗子卖给你的隐身斗篷是骗人的？”Peter彻底无奈了。

“反正我下注了，他们肯定不是兄弟。”Gamora干脆地肯定了。

“不对，说清楚。”Peter斩钉截铁的让他的女朋友好好陈述这个赌的重心。

“嗯……非要说那么明白吗？他们肯定有一腿，就算现在没有，将来也肯定有，所以我赌‘有’。”

“我也是。”Mantis举手示意。“虽然我没有偷看过他们的想法啦，但是我的直觉很准的。”

“I AM GROOT.”

“喔噢，不需要这么肯定吧Groot，虽然我和你想的一样。”Rocket和Groot碰了个拳。

“你呢？Drax？”

“我赌‘没有’，他们毕竟是，两个男人…”

“少见多怪…我赌‘有’！”

只剩下船长先生了，“我…赌‘没有’！那小子都快比我壮了，他肯定喜欢美女！”

“人家本来就比你壮…”Rocket喝光了杯子里的朗姆酒悄悄嘀咕着。

 

Loki强迫自己在下半夜睡着了，毕竟他真的不想再看着躺在旁边这个男人，听着这个男人的呼吸，甚至还能感受到这个男人的体温……这真的是说不出来的别扭。

而且天亮之后还要去闪电渡口，Loki突然有些期待天亮的到来。虽然他觉得自己有些像那些因为春游而兴奋的小孩子。

 


	9. 轻风吹过

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续“初恋”沟通感情……

闪电渡口，是这一群人赚钱的地方。在一般人都躲在家里不愿出门的糟糕雷雨天里，是他们最高兴的时刻，Jothuheim的巨龙筋和Svartalfheim那些侏儒的巧手，织成了捕捉闪电最好的工具，张牙舞爪的闪电在这个时候就变得乖乖的了，最后装到沉重的大箱子里就算是大功告成——当然了，那个雨夜抓住Thor和Loki的只是普通的蛛丝网子，柔韧结实不伤人。

在晴朗的高空俯瞰下面的山川河流城镇街道让Thor年轻的心里冒出了几丝“世界之王”的自得，年轻的少年被眼前的壮丽景色震撼，或许之前他也曾感叹，但是带着离家越来越近的喜悦心情再看Asgard的一切，更让他脸上溢满Loki说的“蠢兮兮的笑”。

  

“呃…我是他家收养的，所以长得不像。”Loki含糊地回答着Mantis的问题，嘴里塞满了干巴巴的小圆面包和切成片的肉肠，两颊鼓鼓地，觉得有点噎，举起水杯的时候眼神瞥到了站在首楼甲板俯瞰众生的Thor：那头金发怎么在太阳底下更晃眼了。

 

深深呼出一口气的他不愿意再看那个像牛马一样飞快进食的傻大个儿，把视线收了回来。

 

飞船逐渐向下变成了低空飞行，俯冲的角度让Thor更是激动，飞船冲开暖风破云而出，朝着下面平静湛蓝的广袤海域飞速下行，Thor甚至都觉得自己闻到了海水的味道，他从未觉得自己是如此热爱陆地，显得成熟的面容也遮不住此时像小孩子那样的开心，他转过头朝着Loki大喊，“Loki！快来看，这真的太美了！”还舍不得这景色的继续往下看，一边伸出手想要抓住那个离他八米远，紧张地看着Peter掌舵的Loki。

迟迟没有等到有人拉住手的Thor刚一回头，就被一股力量使劲往后拉，没有反应过来的Thor被拉地好几个踉跄，直到拉到了离船首远远的地方，Loki才发现自己使了很大的力气，甚至还在紧紧抓着他的手，连忙松开Thor，“你站在那儿…会被一会儿溅起来的水花淋透…”他顿了一下，还不适应腰上的那把剑似的拉扯了一下，“Gamora告诉我的。”

“噢！这样！我都，没注意到…谢了。”Thor有些不好意思地笑了下，也觉得自己刚才的样子有些…幼稚。他静静地矗立了一会儿，突然伸手把Loki胸前那个大的有些吓人的宝石项链往他的领口里塞了进去，一边塞一边喃喃着，“地球上贪财的人很多，别露出来。”塞好了还满意地拍了拍他的胸口。

Loki没说话，宝石项链凉凉的贴着胸口细嫩的皮肤。阳光把Loki白的像雪的脸蛋晕上了淡淡的粉色，热烘烘的，连细小的小汗毛都被染成了淡金色，像盛夏里被晒熟透了的小桃子。清隽优雅的“小少爷”微微低着头，下巴尖儿上缀着不知道是阳光还是星光，嘴角的浅笑更像被风吹过的云，几乎没有看清，就连投在甲板上的影子都带着朦胧的金边。

 

Rocket和Mantis靠着船舷看着他俩，脸上挂着满意的笑容。早已经习惯了船上的生活的他们，并不在意水花不水花，一个人举着一个小酒瓶，对视了一下：“干杯。” 

 

清凉又汹涌的水花果然铺天盖地的涌上了甲板，Thor把星星护在臂膀下背对着巨大的浪潮，刚才的燥热也消散了很多。

“不想再干杯了，大白天就喝醉也不好。”Mantis望着那边，依旧气定神闲地悄悄说。

“我也是，不喝了，咱们下船。”Rocket抖了抖身上的水珠，厚实的毛被阳光一会儿就晒干了。

 

船平稳的靠在了港口，一船人浩浩荡荡地朝着热闹集市外面的那座鎏金小木屋前进。

“Tivan！好久不见我的老朋友！”Peter推开门就朝着里面的白发老头喊着。剩下的几个人费力的抬着两个大箱子往里进。

“Quill你的嘴再甜也讨不到什么甜头的。”那个打扮极尽华丽乖张的男人，头发梳的整齐，眼睛上还抹着下一秒就要登台表演似的暗黑眼影，眼睛直盯着那几个闪电罐子。

“我可是真心夸你。”船长先生笑嘻嘻的。

“别兜圈子了，你这货，打算怎么卖？”

“二百四十个Asgard币外加一捆浸了蛇血的毒荨麻和两桶朗姆酒。”

“什么？臭小子你狮子大开口不怕我不做你生意？！”

“喔哦哦！这怎么能叫狮子大开口？我们这一大船人也得考虑生存…”

“毒荨麻多紧俏你知道吗你！”

“我当然知道了……来你自己看看我们这次的货有多纯！”

“你别给我来这一套……”

 

在船长和那个小老头讨价还价几乎要吵起来的空档，Loki的眼睛滴溜溜的转来转去，看着这个小屋子里的一切东西，哼歌的鱼缸里的小彩虹鱼，旁边还有扭来扭去的几株植物，横梁上吊着的还在眨眼的熊头吓得他一激灵，小老头身后柜子上一堆的水晶球倒是漂亮极了，五彩缤纷，有的还在转。对陌生东西的好奇让他忍不住伸手摸上了眼前柜子上的一个蓝色的，还在发光的小方块。真好看，幽幽的蓝光似乎让他有些着迷。

而Thor从一进屋就不自觉地紧张了起来，那次进了那家巫师的“黑店”差点让两个人都送了命，Thor几乎留下了心理阴影，左手一直扶着斜挂着的剑鞘，不错神地盯着这个乱逛的小星星。

“别乱碰。”Thor突然靠前，打断了Loki对于这个小方块的沉迷。

Loki也知道别人的东西不要随便乱碰，那个人低沉的声音灌到他耳朵里，他下意识地就收回了手，然后有些奇怪的皱皱眉：自己为什么要这么听他的？

不甘心又故意地，狠狠摸了一把那个蓝色的小方块，然后得意地扬着下巴看着这个管头管脚的人，成功惹来了Thor无奈的注视。

 

觉得赢了什么的Loki心情不错，而那边Peter也和老板讲好了价格。

“……二百二就二百二，臭小子！”

“那酒和荨麻呢？”

“荨麻只有二十根，朗姆酒一桶！别再纠缠老头子我了！”

“这也不错。”Peter转头朝着他的朋友们眨眨眼，毕竟他们本来就没想要那么多。

“对了，”TIvan边把金币往布口袋里倒，边随意聊了起来，“你听说了吗？有一颗星星掉下来了，所有人都在说这个，每一个来我这的人，每一个都会问我，拜托！我又不是神，这些人都把我当成万事通了！”

听到这番谈话的Thor和Loki突然紧张起来了：他们来历不明的身份没有说服力，如果细细推敲的话很有可能怀疑到他们头上；而且也无法确定这群人不会像那个巫师一样觊觎星星的心脏，更或者是连心脏带宝石一起据为己有——哪一个人不想永生呢？

Loki和Thor对视了一下，他的眼睛里不再流露调皮，难以掩饰的慌张让他有些抖，Thor向前跨了一步，把Loki护在身后，右手往左侧的腰际摸着，下一秒就要往外拔剑。

他不懂自己为什么要如此，把星星交出去明显是很保命又简单的做法，更奇怪的是，他竟然没有被所谓的“永生”迷惑。

自己就像是那些童话故事里为了保护公主愿意付出一切的骑士。可问题是自己为什么要这么做？为了一颗星星赌上性命？

来不及想太多，毫不夸张的说，Thor已经做好了最坏的打算——杀出一条血路，甚至同归于尽。

他的脑子乱哄哄的，嘴唇也因为紧张有些干。

 

 

“坠落的星星？”Peter很“惊讶”地问着，瞥了一下那两个根本不懂得掩藏紧张的人，“没听说过，可能我们在天上实在是太久了…你知道的，我们干这活…”

“一点儿传闻都没有？”

“没有，完全没听说过。”

Thor缓缓地呼了口气，抓着Loki的左手也放松了力道；Loki也松了口气，手心里全是汗水的他偷把汗抹到了Thor的后背上。

Thor心里也不由得产生了一丝愧意——怀疑收留自己的救命恩人，这实在不是君子所为。

不能怪他们，上次那个可怕的巫师，足以让他们留下长久的心理阴影。

 

“市集上的人也在说这事…”

“什么市集？石墙那边的吗？”

“是，你要知道，谁要找到星星，那简直是一夜暴富，直接就能退休了！”

“翻来覆去的不还是说什么长生不老吧啦吧啦的东西，胡说八道的…”

“你们说什么呢？”从后面的小门走进来个女人，蓬乱的黑发，煞白的脸，和TIvan几乎一模一样的黑眼线，“说你能干，SuperGiant，越来越年轻了。”Peter夸着这个谁看了都害怕的女巫。

“Peter你真是嘴甜。”那女人倒是欣然接受。

“哦！我不能再呆下去了，要抓紧赶路，你们知道的…”船长拎着饱满的钱袋子，手下也拿好了剩下的东西，“走了！”

Thor和Loki看了看这个奇怪的屋子，又看了看两个奇怪的人，尤其是那个女人，总觉得有种熟悉的感觉。

 

回到船上的Thor才惊觉自己的后背都被冷汗浸透了。应付几口午饭的Loki把衣服脱了挂起来，换上了长长的睡袍和洁白的棉麻长裤，舒服地陷进软和的大床里。“嘿，你吃的太少了吧。”Thor推门进来问。

“你知道对星星来说这顿饭就相当于夜宵吗？而且是那种容易消化不良的夜宵。”Loki眯缝着眼漫不经心地回答。

“嘘！”Thor急忙关上了门，三步并作两步的跑向床铺，几乎扑在了Loki身上，一手垫着Loki的后脑一手捂紧了他的嘴，“你生怕他们没听到吗？”

Loki本来想挣扎，却因为Thor的话安静了下来，Thor的手心被Loki热乎乎的呼吸打着，盈绿水润的眼睛盯着Thor，这一刻他的眼睛只看得到这一双焦急的蓝眼睛，比刚才看到的海面还要蓝。

Thor几乎能数清Loki上翘的睫毛，突然意识到这距离有些近，弹了起来站在床边，手心似乎还能感觉到刚才让他痒痒的Loki的呼吸。“我，我的意思是，还是小心点比较好。”冒出来的胡茬本来应该显得他更成熟，此时此刻的慌乱却在脸上写满。

Loki枕在枕头上，眼睛睁得大大的点点头。Thor突然觉得这样子的他格外乖巧。

 

尴尬的气氛飘走了，Thor理着Loki挂起来的衬衫上面的褶子，“你睡吧，晚上我叫你。”

床上的星星依旧点头，眼睛亮晶晶的，“还不睡吗？等我给你唱摇篮曲？”Thor不懂自己为什么脱口而出这样的玩笑，但后悔也晚了。

Loki看他有些懊悔又不想被发现的挠着头发又慌忙放下手，忍不住地笑了出来，盖紧了被子闭上了眼睛。

Thor却觉得刚才的一声轻笑，像小心翼翼响了一下的小铃铛，在他心头刮过了薄荷味儿的风。

 


	10. 星光飞舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小星星Loki和Thor在星空下共舞~

“‘收藏家’，久仰大名，我的耐心很有限，你是知道的。”披着黑色斗篷的Thanos盖住了一半脸，露出来的那一半被昏暗的光照出愈发崩坏衰败的丑陋纹路。

“不不不，我…我的意思是我当然知道，只是那只是个传言，我没有见过…我撒谎一点儿好处也不会有的…”那个幽蓝色的小方块被Thanos攥在手里，Tivan此时此刻特别后悔没有好好把东西收好，放在外面显摆的后果就是被人当成了威胁姓名的玩意儿。

“别废话了好吗？”Thanos急于找到那颗星星，他已经从刚开始搜寻星星的运筹帷幄到现在的急躁焦虑，那是一种他很不喜欢的，猎物即将脱手的不爽，毕竟已经脱手过一次，而这种失败只会让他灼烧的恶毒欲望愈发滚烫，捏着TIvan的下巴手指一点就让他闭了嘴。

擦了擦手上的戒指，看了这个守财奴的记忆之后，他已经确定了他美丽诱人的小星星在哪个方向了，如果不是为了维持法力他倒是想一个瞬移来到那颗星星面前，毫不客气的刺穿他的胸膛剖出热乎乎血淋淋的心脏吃个干净，何至于苦哈哈地驾着马车满Asgard的找。

把那个可怜的老头往角落里一甩，满意地拍拍手出了小木屋，既然他们想回Midgard就注定要去石墙，那自己待在石墙底下守株待兔就能抓住这只小肥羊和他旁边那只碍眼的猎犬。

Thanos一扫之前的躁郁，“驾！”奋力扬鞭，朝着另一个世界的入口前进。

 

在层峦叠嶂的山川上方，一艘小小的飞船缓缓穿过被夕阳照得更加瑰丽柔软的云层，充满玫瑰红色，紫灰色或者是橙红色镶着金边的云朵的天空，像少女的梦境，就连太阳也大了一圈。离开闪电渡口已经一个多星期了，每天Loki顶多撑到吃完早饭就困得睁不开眼，Thor也只能不断地想着搪塞众人的理由：认床，失眠，做噩梦，头疼，他实在不知道自己还能不能编出更加有说服力的理由来解释Loki这异于常人的作息时间。

 

Thor在Loki睡醒之前就进了屋，他拿着一杯清水，本来是想拿酒的，虽然Loki每次喝都会呛得直咳嗽脸通红的样子很可爱，但…还是拿水吧。轻轻地把屁股放在床边，手里端着水，不知道该怎么叫他。

睡着的Loki安静又平和，甚至有一丝丝的可爱，梳的溜光的头发也散在枕头上，被子总是盖得高高的被小下巴抵住才算是盖好；睡相也很好，睡前什么姿势，醒的时候还是什么姿势，他甚至怀疑Loki都没有翻过身，均匀的呼吸几乎没有声音，除了睡熟的时候轻微的小呼噜。

他虽然不擅长读书，但是小时候父亲也会给自己讲很多故事，像是恶毒的后妈和善良的公主。睡着的Loki真像那个吃了毒苹果沉睡的公主，“乌木一样黑的头发，白雪一样洁白的脸蛋，鲜血一样红的嘴唇”，当然，Loki的嘴唇不像血那么红，倒像是被浓浓的金黄色糖稀裹住的粉色桃子。

Thor一想起那个故事的结局是“王子吻醒了公主”就有些想笑，他哪里是什么王子？

 

Loki睡醒了。屋里没人，他打着哈欠翻身下床，看见了床头的水。粉粉的唇弯了一下，一饮而尽。

“你知道对我们来说你们嘴里的‘日落’是我们世界里的‘日出’吗？”Thor回头，看见Loki的脸被余晖照出浅金色，裹着小斗篷笑意盈盈地看着他。

Thor摇摇头，“睡得好吗？”他其实不太懂怎么接话，那些小说和诗句，在小镇男孩的脑海里转了转就打着旋飞走了，奇怪的是，他下意识地认为应该以华丽又暧昧的遣词造句来回答Loki的问题。

Thor Odinson第一次后悔自己没有听父亲的话多读点书。

而得到了Loki的肯定回答之后，Thor有些尴尬，为自己用这么一个蠢问题回答这样一个浪漫的问题而觉得羞赧。

 

“你头发长了。”Loki看着Thor细软的金色发丝，似乎也没有刚开始看起来那么蠢了。

“看起来不那么傻了吗？”Thor大方地自嘲着，笑得胸膛一抖一抖的。

Loki发现Thor说中了他的想法，忍不住低头笑，“你怎么知道？”

“在小镇的时候就是，很多人都说我的发型傻得冒泡，可父亲却说这样的头发好打理……”

“我觉得现在Gloria看到你一定不会拒绝你了。”Loki笑着指着Thor，突然冒出这样一句话，原本很轻松的氛围突然凝滞了一下。

Thor的笑意也变得有些不自然，“是，可，可能吧…”他咬着嘴唇上的一小块死皮，Loki突然提到Gloria……这场冒险的初衷是为了Gloria不假，可是现在他们经历的一切，却是Gloria永远也无法理解体会的事情。

这，到底有什么意义？

Thor看着同样不自在的Loki匆匆离开去了他逐渐喜欢上的放着钢琴和书籍的船舱。瘦瘦的背影带起一阵夜风，Thor觉得自己不想结束这段旅程。

 

“你哥哥酒量不错。”Gamora倚在钢琴旁边笑着看匆忙进门的Loki。

“我哥…哦，是，Thor酒量是很好，当然也是你们的酒太好喝了。”Loki的脑子还有些乱，也不知道回答了些什么。

Gamora的红发卷曲迷人，一如她的笑容，“谢谢。今天我们继续？”

“嗯。”Loki脱掉了小斗篷，很乖巧好学的坐到了琴凳上，“今天该从哪里开始来着？”

“我记得是这里。”Loki纤长的手指指着立起来的琴谱。

 

Thor正和Peter他们在甲板上学击剑，哦当然是用细木棍当做剑，就听到不太熟练磕磕绊绊却已经很有模有样的钢琴声从小小的舱室传出来，悠扬的飘荡在深邃的夜空里，欢快活泼，轻巧灵动，虽然时不时地因为错误卡住，却不难想象弹着琴的人会因为自己的小失误露出可惜的表情，一定是皱着眉，嘴巴也嘟起来不开心，但还是会重来一遍，也不难想象弹琴人修长灵活的手指是怎么在黑白琴键上来回翻飞……

Thor一走神，就被Rocket的打中了胸口，“伙计，你要是再走神，我们就换成真的剑了！”小个子的毛绒浣熊不动的时候活像孩子床边的陪睡玩偶，但只要一动起来，Thor几乎都看不清他的招式，不中招是不可能的。

“抱歉！我的错。”Thor很不好意思地朝着他的“师父”道歉。

“集中精神！别想你的梦中情人！”Rocket拎着“剑”气势十足地站在桌上教训着“徒弟”。

而Peter和Drax突然的大声哄笑也让Thor红了脸。

他才没有…不，他想的是那个弹琴的人。

然后Thor的脸就更红了。

 

而在舱里的Loki和Gamora也听到了外面的起哄，Loki知道他们在笑Thor想Gloria，心里有些怪怪的酸涩，一错神又弹错了，如水的星河也停止了流动，善解人意的Gamora拿走了琴谱，“好了，今天就到这儿吧小钢琴家。”

Loki因为大方的赞美有些欣喜，“我认真的，你很有天赋。你…之前学过吗？”

Loki在天上看着那些宫廷贵族的人请来钢琴家为他们弹奏，也见过修养良好的少年弹钢琴取悦心爱的少女，更是见过哭着的孩童在严苛的父母威势下学习钢琴的样子，他还曾趁着别人不注意偷听过，他很喜欢这个看起来笨重但是声音如此优雅悦耳的乐器。

“我在天…我之前在镇子的时候听教堂里的人弹过，自己倒是没学过…”Loki差点就说岔了，心里一阵庆幸。

 

Loki在晚上是很难睡着的，但是Thor倒是睡得很香，在静谧黑暗的夜里，他轻轻哼着这首曲子轻快悠扬的旋律，怕吵醒了熟睡的人。

而当天晚上Thor就梦到了长着发光翅膀的小精灵，在夜空下一边翩然飞行一边洒下了一路金色的仙尘，他像是伴随着Loki弹奏的那首轻柔的变奏曲和这个绿眼睛的小精灵共舞了一夜。

在船上的东西对Thor和Loki来说都新奇的不行，无论是在暴风雨的夜里披着厚厚的雨衣用大网子去捕捉不听话的闪电，还是用买来的毒荨麻教训跑来挑衅偷东西的飞猴，更或者是一起努力学习Groot的语言，抓来晴好天气的云朵烤一钵松软的棉花糖……他们所做的一切，远远超过了“冒险”本身。与其叫做“碰巧搭伙的冒险伙伴”，倒不如说是用文学家笔下更加浪漫的称呼为他们撰写一个彼此生命里从不敢想象的传奇。

 

还有两三天就可以到达离石墙最近的港口“金渡鸦”了，Loki和Thor听到这个消息，对视一眼，兴奋和喜悦写满了年轻的脸。

关于Gloria生日之后的事情，他们都很默契地没有提起过。

 

一个普普通通的夜晚，Gamora和Nebula开着船舱的大门，坐在里面四手联弹，清脆悠扬婉转缠绵，姐妹齐心要让一种暧昧的气氛缠绕着平时总是糙汉味儿十足的飞船。

她们很成功的做到了，就像好心的白巫师给这艘船下了什么浅粉色的幻境，每个音符都跳在Loki的心头，他的心也不由自主地越跳越快，他不懂自己是怎么了。

是感染了人类的疾病吗？为什么一碰到Thor的温柔的视线，一杯那双比天空比海水还清澈的眼睛看着，心就砰砰砰地跳了起来？让他想起自己在天上的时候，常常会看到北方的一处湖泊，如果地球有眼睛，也一定是这样温柔地看着宇宙的一切。Thor的眼睛让他想起这湖泊，他能感到船上幽幽的灯火倒映在静谧的湖泊里，也感觉到了这汪湖泊里并不平静的暗潮。

 

可就连暗潮也是温柔的。

像他这个人一样。

 

接收到了Gamora和Nebula的眼神Mantis带着善意的笑容，走到正在出神的Loki面前，弯腰伸手，邀请这位可爱的少年共舞，Loki愣了一下，下意识地看了一眼翘着一条腿靠在台阶上的Thor，他不想让女士难堪，就伸手接过了Mantis的邀请。

英俊的少年和美丽的少女，在星河璀璨的夜空下，伴随着同伴的卖力弹奏，搭配地逐渐默契起来，Loki也不再像开始那样怕踩到Mantis而缩手缩脚，瘦高优美的身形，柔和又有力的动作，还有因为夜风吹乱的黑发和笑的开怀的精致可爱脸庞，比Thor梦里长着翅膀的小精灵让人难以移开视线。

更不要说Loki身上闪着柔和的光芒，就像此时此刻的夜空繁星。

 

Thor不由自主地站了起来，并没有看别人，只是直直地朝着他们的方向走去，很顺手地从Mantis手里接过了Loki的手，Loki不想承认，但他想离Thor远一点——自己的心跳声太大了。他没来由觉得羞涩，是一种难以轻易说出口的羞涩，不像犯错之后羞愧的“对不起”那样容易启齿。他觉得如果不把嘴巴闭得紧紧的，似乎就会飞出什么让他更加脸红的话语。

Loki抿着唇，却掩饰不住眼中的欢欣，嘴巴藏起来的事情，从眼睛里跑了出来，与天上的万千星尘交相辉映；它们每眨动一下，都像一场小型的烟火，在Thor的心头绽放。

 

Thor努力保持着镇定，Loki憋着笑容，悄悄开口，清浅的笑意随着温软的热气打在Thor的耳边，“你要让你‘弟弟’跳女步吗？”

“不，作为一个‘好哥哥’，我决定牺牲我自己，我来跳女步。”

Loki惊讶了一下，又笑弯了眼，水润的绿眸倒映着星空，“这可是你说的。”

 

Thor的大手握着Loki白皙的手，突然想起这是第一次，他们不是因为危险而握紧对方的手。这个认知升腾起了心中的一丝甜意，而这丝若有若无的甜意随着他们逐渐流畅的舞步而蔓延，直到彻底笼罩了彼此。

Loki笑得孩子似的，拉着他的手，看着Thor在自己的前面故作娇俏地转圈，紧紧相握的双手温暖有力，飞起来的金发比他见过的缀着黄金的裙摆更美丽；搂着Thor的腰的手似乎都感觉到肌肉用力的弧度，而这个大男孩毫不在意自己跳女步，甚至间或甩动一下不存在的大裙摆，更是逗的Loki更加闪耀，他觉得自己从未这么开心，只想尽情地闪耀。

Thor觉得Loki不仅是掉落的星星，更是某个好心的仙女教母送到自己怀里的天使。他的心同样跳的疯快，但却感到了前所未有的平静。

 一旁的Peter被Rocket悄悄嘲笑了半天，“看见他们了吗？这个赌局我们赢定了。”

 

Gamora和Nebula弹了一遍又一遍，直到Thor伸手温柔仔细地抹去了Loki额头的汗水，舞步停下来为止。

 而此时此刻的他们都忘了隐瞒自己的身份，只因为Loki身上的星光和脸上的笑容太过迷人，Thor看得入神；而Loki早已经被名叫“快乐”的小精灵洒满了仙尘，只想与心上人在星河下共舞。

 

 


	11. 两个人的路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告别了银护的他们，即将前往Midgard，这一路不会太平静。

“喔哦！不错嘛小伙子！”Rocket手里的剑被面前的金发少年给打掉，锋利的剑搭在它毛绒绒的脖子上，Thor有些不好意思又有些少年人的得意，熟练地收回剑，一副“承让了”的表情。  
距离他们俩狼狈地被这伙人“抓到”船上已经是一个多月了，Thor从未想过墙那边，也就是Asgard，会是这么广袤的一片土地，富饶，美丽，生机勃勃，灿烂的太阳，明珠般的湖泊，神奇炫目的魔法，哦，还有璀璨的星辰。他想他已经爱上这里了。

而在一旁的Loki并不好舞刀弄剑，就连Thor拉着他，他也是兴致缺缺，腰上佩的那剑可以说就是个漂亮的摆设。Thor转过身来祈求夸奖，少年人的蓬勃朝气让他忍不住朝着Loki笑起来，Loki很给面子的，很夸张地鼓起掌来，但是对于Thor想要把他拉起来一起练的行为表示了强烈的反对，“反正很快就到Midgard了，很安全，我也不必学这个，不是吗？”Loki不肯把自己的小屁股抬离阴凉的木台阶，朝着他的“哥哥”耍赖，圆溜溜的绿眼睛里满是诚恳。  
Thor眼中是他没发觉的，对于宠爱之人才有的无奈，那是一种别人能看到但自己却无法感受到的温热。然后转身投入到了和Rocket的下一轮训练。

Loki有些出神的看着身材高大的“哥哥”在甲板上辗转腾挪，飘逸起来的金发真如同阳光幻化的。叮叮咣咣的剑击声，裹着胸膛和腰的皮马甲，露出一截手臂的有些宽松的薄衬衫，伴着金色发丝的一双蓝宝石般的眼睛……他很努力地在逃避着Thor似乎控制不住朝着他露出的傻气笑容，逃避着那对蓝色宝石的光芒，但自己却因为剧烈的心跳而近乎失控地发光，尽管是在白天。  
那温柔似雾的轻纱星光让他显得像神话里误入人间的天使。

“明天我们就要到了。”Thor把手交叠在头下面，惬意地躺在床上，突然的想要和Loki说说话。他们似乎都有些习惯了天花板上那个随着飞行摇摇晃晃的小闪电灯。Loki并不害怕雷雨天，他在遥远的星河里已经见识过很多，有时候却因为小闪电灯里噼啪的小火花而在睡梦里皱皱眉，他不会乱蹬被子，也不会睡到昏沉的时候滚到Thor的怀里，只是如同一朵默然开放的小玫瑰花，就连他的嘴唇也像最柔美细嫩的花瓣……Thor把这些都记在了脑海里，他记不住小说家们华丽的辞藻和诗人悱恻的诗句，却觉得熟睡的星星值得一切最美好的描写。

“到时候，我可以参观一下你的家吗？”Loki有些小声地开口。望着墙上并排挂着的两个的剑，一把粗犷，一把秀气，他想着临走之前一定要好好谢谢船上的朋友们，收留了这两个“来路不明”的穷小子。窗外没有海浪阵阵，只有穿越云层的风声，他和Thor并肩躺在一张床上，或许是最后一次了吧。  
如果他注定要和自己分别的话，那至少可以留下一些回忆。

“可以啊，只是…我家很小，只是两层的小木楼，上下楼梯的时候还会嘎吱吱地响……”Thor因为回家的喜悦，脸上溢满了爽朗的笑容，他一转身想和Loki说的更具体一些，但他一转过来就直直地撞到了Loki清澈的眼睛里。  
一眨不眨地看着他。盛满了满天星辉的碧色湖泊，在此时此刻属于他吗？

他是不知道自己有多好看吗？  
Loki侧着身子盯着Thor，全身的线条都因为侧身的缘故被长长的睡袍勾勒出来，一只手还垫在脸下，柔粉色的双唇像小孩子一样微微张着，白嫩的脸蛋被手挤出可爱的印痕，胸口的宝石垂坠在床上发光；而那双眼睛，此刻比初生的婴儿还明亮透明，水润的光彩里折射着全身心的信任和依赖。那些依恋和不舍落在Thor深金棕色的睫毛上，无法抖落。

Thor如同失语患者，突然失去了说话的能力。  
距离是什么？他想蹭着他的脸，亲吻那双比全宇宙的星星都美丽的眼睛，想亲吻那两片软的不像是真的唇瓣，想让他靠在自己颈侧呼吸……他不知道这种渴望从何而来，却早已被它燃烧全部的灵魂。Loki逐渐发出来的微光让这个浪漫的梦境更加梦幻。  
而Loki在他靠近的过程里一直用那种孩童般的信任依恋眼神看着他，直到Thor的眼睫毛扫到了Loki的上眼睑，他们似乎才从梦境里醒来一般，弹簧似的退到了各自的枕头上躺好。

如果有拇指姑娘停靠在他们的胸口休憩，一定会被震耳欲聋的心跳给惊醒。

“Loki…”Thor的声音沙哑，像嗓子眼儿里被蜂蜜齁着了，“不管困不困，睡一觉好吗？明天会很累。”哄孩子似的温柔口吻，似乎他真的是哥哥一样。  
“嗯。”Loki的脸红的和刚被热气蒸过，假装不经意的往被子里钻，只露出来鼻子尖和更加水亮的双眸还有乌黑的发丝。鼻子尖儿红红的，宛如丛林里刚刚被抓着胡噜了一顿毛的小兔子。

 

无论这个夜晚有多么不一样，太阳都会照常升起。  
另一边的王子殿下并没有闲着，抓着占卜师的脖子让他硬是卜出了那艘飞船的运行方向，而这群亲卫队就像闻见腐尸的秃鹫一样朝着西边策马扬鞭，全黑的打扮加上整齐划一的黑马，活像是某些邪恶教派的集会。

离别的时刻到了。船上好心的女士们为两位年轻人准备了结实又漂亮的体面衣服，还为瘦瘦的“弟弟”披上了厚实的斗篷；船长送给Thor一个闪电筒，教给Thor它的用法。里面装着的都是野性难驯的极纯闪电，逮着谁就劈谁，杀伤力强的很；其他人为他们准备了一点儿水和食物，或许真的把他们当做小男孩了，“这里距离石墙很近了，你们一直往西走，路上会有路标，穿过那个最大的市集，再走上也就半个小时，就会看到那堵墙…”  
Peter此时此刻有些话痨，对着这两个人再三嘱托，Thor和Loki带着感激的笑容看着这可爱的一船人。

“好了，Peter，你怎么突然这么话多了？我要和Loki说几句话。”  
突然被点到名的星星被一头雾水地拉到一边，“Loki，其实我们，都知道你是什么。”Gamora带着了然的笑容，拍拍Loki的肩膀；而可怜的小星星似乎被吓坏了，睁大着眼睛不知该说什么，被戳破身份的慌乱让他不知所措，想要辩解什么，Gamora又抢着开口，“Loki，你和Thor并不是兄弟，我们都能看得出来。你每一天都比前一天更加耀眼，我想你知道原因……”红发女人的眼睛看向不远处正和Peter说话的Thor，又戏谑地转过来看着Loki，调皮地眨眨眼。  
而Loki已经木在那儿，阳光烤得他的脸热烘烘的，他嗫嚅了半天，只轻轻对她说，“对不起，我们……对不起。”  
“没关系，我们明白。快去吧，他在等你。”

而Loki直到下船脸还是红晕一片沉默着不说话，就连洁白的耳廓都红的滴血。他们对着这群奇奇奇怪又无比善良的“天空海盗”挥手告别，或许他们现在又恢复了孤立无援的状态，但他们已经不是当初任人宰割的小羊羔。

“刚才你们说什么了？”Thor憋了半天，还是先开口了，心里有些好奇，毕竟从他们说完话之后Loki的耳朵就一直红到现在。  
“没什么，你不是也和船长在说话。你们说什么了？”  
“没，没什么，就是他教我怎么用这个东西，还…还让我回去别忘了勤练剑……”  
“真的？”他们深一脚浅一脚走在清晨带着露珠的松软草地上，Loki有一点不稳，Thor赶紧伸手抓住他的胳膊。  
“真的。”Thor没看他，倒是一直低着头。蓝色宝石般的双眼闪闪烁烁。

他们一路上聊了很多，从Thor生活的小镇子到Loki的一群亲朋好友，Thor小时候去偷教堂附近的玫瑰花送给小姑娘说到Loki看过的那些王公贵族里的小秘密……绝口不提以Gloria的生日作为终点的离别。  
“父亲说他有预感，会再见到母亲的。”  
“我也祝你们早日找到她。”  
“父亲说母亲送的这朵铃兰花能保佑我”Thor用手指着胸口那朵小巧可爱的洁白小花，“幸福归来——这是父亲说的…我姑且相信这是真的吧。”他笑一笑。  
“有些事情，宁可信其有。我活了几百年，见过很多不可思议的事情，说不定你父亲说的是真的。”  
“希望如此。”

不知不觉已经走到乡间的一条小土路上，地面已经被踩实了，小小的尘土轻轻飞扬着，英俊的一对年轻人在骄阳下说笑着。  
Thor听到了由远及近的马蹄声，还没有来得及说话，直接一手揽住Loki的腰，一手扶着他的后脑勺，直接扑进了土路旁边的小土沟里，而Loki因为Thor突如其来的动作也吓得差点叫出声。  
郁郁葱葱的植物把他们挡的严严实实，Thor紧张的压在Loki身上，Loki因为突然被扑在硬邦邦的土地上很不开心，不满地质问Thor，“你是想再砸伤我一次吗？”就被Thor捂住了嘴，一瞬间Loki就想起了他们在船上时候的经历。  
四目相对，带着魔法闪着光芒的森林和温柔内敛却浪涛不断的大海，再一次交汇。

湿漉漉的双眼看得Thor有些心猿意马。  
听着那马蹄声逐渐远去，他才松了一口气，拿开捂在Loki嘴上的手，轻声说着抱歉，“还以为是那个巫师，以为有危险，我有点草木皆兵了，实在是有些…抱歉。”可他还压在Loki身上，结实的胸膛和大腿，还有灼热的呼吸，这一切让Loki都有些晕眩。他在不由自主地发光，柔和幽长的白色光芒让他阳光下闪耀起来。  
Loki突然笑了一声，“你是不是也动心了？”随着Thor靠着他更近一分，那光芒也更甚。  
“什么？”Thor金黄色的发丝垂在Loki的额头上，被巧手的Groot修理过之后，不再是蠢兮兮的小镇男孩，更像一个正统的贵族。而此刻更像是一层阳光织成薄纱，笼罩了他的全部世界，视线范围内只有这双明亮的蓝眼睛。  
“星星的心脏……永生…你知道的…”  
“你觉得我会杀掉一个人然后吃了他的心吗？”  
“…太多人在执着于此，永恒的生命…”  
“可我觉得那样很孤独……”Thor双肘撑在地面上，视线所及，是Loki在发光的精致脸庞，粉嫩的双颊，半启开的唇瓣，因为惊吓而泛着粉红色的眼眶，水意朦胧的绿宝石又在注视着他。  
“我宁愿和相爱的人分享这份永生…否则永生对我而言，也是没有用的。”而Loki听到这里，脸上温柔的笑意逐渐淡了下来，清冷的星光也黯淡了，直至彻底消失。闪光的星星变成了尘土一般的石头。  
他在Thor的身下挣扎着翻身爬了起来，“该走了，我们应该抓紧赶路。”属于星星的可爱狡黠此时都尽数不见，他只是冷着脸继续往前走。

Thor站了起来，不明白Loki突然的变化，不解地跟在脚步越来越快的人后面，朝着石墙前进。


	12. 小星星的心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki悄悄吐露真心的一章（台词借鉴了原电影一部分，OOC都是我的。）

 

越过矮矮的小山丘，走过被人踩出来的小土路，在一望无际的原野上，两个年轻人隔着一段距离不断前进，Thor小心地拿着Loki脱下来的小斗篷，一边看路一边看着Loki，从刚才开始Loki就一直不说话。

是不该生出来的希望。自己只不过是“送”给他心上人的礼物罢了。Loki抹抹头上的汗珠，脸蛋热乎乎的，因为心里莫名的不爽而闷头赶路的他此时也有些口渴。

一个小水壶递到了眼前。

“谢谢。”他有些生硬的开口道谢。

Thor只是一如既往，笑容爽朗又灿烂。

 

他们看着路标上写着的“距离石墙50英里”，有些迷茫。“我们不可能一天走到那儿。”Thor就算自己可以，也不能让Loki跟着他一起这么辛苦地跋山涉水。

“那也要快点啊，Gloria的生日就是明天了。”Loki拢一拢翩然的黑发，望着远方说。

“明天…”Thor有些失神，他几乎都想不起来Gloria…不对，准确的说，是他有多久没有想起Gloria了？那个曾经让他神魂颠倒的金发女郎，他甚至都忘了生日就在明天。

现在的他可以算是说为了当初那个愚蠢的承诺在死撑着。真的，愚蠢至极的承诺。

 

十月份的风清爽舒适，抚摸着两个年轻人的英俊脸庞，他们还没来得及整理好被弄乱的发丝，一阵不紧不慢的马蹄声就传了过来，哒哒的声音在宁静的乡村小路上格外引人注目。

那是辆带着黄色车厢的马车，前座上的女人黑发乱蓬蓬的稻草一样，黑黑的眼眶里聚着两团算计的精光，虽然被她并不算丑恶的外表掩盖一部分，而那一身充其量算是整洁的连衣裙也让这个女人看起来甚至多了一份虚假的和善。

 

Thor发现了这个人还想像刚才那样抱着Loki躲起来，可是Loki反抓住了他的袖子，有些兴奋，悄悄探头看了一眼慢悠悠前进的马车，“这个人，你忘了吗？在闪电渡口的时候，她和那个古里古怪的老板还有船长都认识，还说了什么石墙边的集市，说不定她能捎我们一程。”

金发少年也想起了当初确实见过这个奇怪的女人，急着回家的他们并没多想就直接跑到路中央拦住了SuperGiant。

突然跳出来两个大活人惊到了马，女巫恼怒仓皇地跳下了马车，“你们是哪里来的没礼貌的臭小子，突然拦路想做什么！”

而被拴在小木窗上的银灰色小鸟，站在木架子上有些激动地扑棱着翅膀。只是没有发出声音，像是怕惊动女巫，但又想引起Thor和Loki注意那样。

 

“好心的女士，实在抱歉，我们没有别的意思，我叫Thor Odinson，请问您能让我们搭个便车吗？我们去石墙那边。”

“我们可以付给你金币。”Thor和Loki都表明了诚意。

“你们？”女巫好像没听懂，煞白的脸上露出了疑惑的神色。

 

因着Thanos的自私心思，他为这位女巫下的那道“看不见听不见感受不到星星”的咒语灵验得很，此时此刻，这位小心思很多的女巫的眼前，只有这一个看起来傻兮兮的金发少年，并没有其他人。

Thor当然不知道是什么情况，只是继续诚恳地祈求着，“拜托您仁慈的女士，我们真的很急着回家。”

SuperGiant显然没有从昨夜的宿醉里完全清醒过来，她并没多想，只是不耐烦地摆摆手，“行了穷小子，别说了，我可以让你搭便车，但你给我什么报酬？”

Thor和Loki听到了她的对话，疑惑地皱着眉对视了一下，难道她刚才没有听到Loki的话吗？

 

Thor正在不解，女巫就已经开口了，“谅你们也拿不出什么来，我就要你胸口这朵小花吧。然后保证你的食宿，绝对安全到达，怎么样？”其实她早就盯上了这个东西。

“你说这个？”Thor指着那朵永不凋谢的小铃兰。

Loki却已经生气地站在Thor的面前，“你不可以拿走，那是他母亲留给他的东西，你这个老巫婆！”

“那不如我们做个交易，我把这花给你，你给我们Bifrost蜡烛，怎么样？”Thor把Loki拉到自己身后。

而SuperGiant当然不会听到星星的话，只是径直对着Thor站着，“Bifrost蜡烛？不不不，我可没有那玩意儿，那东西可贵着呢。”就算她有，她也是不会交给Thor和Loki的。

Thor犹豫了一下，他可是记得母亲的信里说过这朵花能让他免于黑魔法的侵袭。“那你保证我们能安全到达？”

“就算是为了这朵花，我保证，绝对安全，原模原样地到达目的地。”SuperGiant堆出一个和蔼可亲的笑，恶心得Loki往后退了一步。Thor打量了女人好一会儿，还是把它交给了她。

 

“小子，你知道这朵花有什么用吗？”Thor刚要点头，“知道也晚了，它就是为了让你避免…这个！”脏兮兮的手一指，Thor瞬间就变成了一只毛绒绒的小猫崽，趴在地上可怜兮兮地叫着。

Loki被突如其来的变故吓得有些惊慌失措，他眼睁睁看着那个该死的女巫把变成小猫崽的Thor放到了车厢里，可无论他怎么咒骂，甚至想要打晕这个老巫婆，他发现都是徒劳的。他根本碰不到她，而她也感受不到Loki的存在。

好像有什么东西把他和这个老东西隔开了。

 

他看着那个佝偻的身影拱在狭小的黄色车厢里，冲她大喊，“老臭虫！你是听不见我说话吗？还是你故意装着听不见？”

“哇哦！看来你这个老东西是真的看不见我也听不见我，那我告诉你，你长得比我几百年来见过的最恶心的僵尸和沼泽怪物的杂交玩意儿还恶心，浑身猪屎味儿的老巫婆！”Loki破口大骂着，又担心Thor，只好跟着他坐进了车厢里。

冲着那个巫婆的背影恶狠狠地赌咒发誓，“你要是没有把Thor变回来，我会让天上所有的星星都对你下最恶毒的诅咒！听见没有，阴沟里的脏东西！”

说再狠的话女巫也听不见，只是美滋滋地回到前座开始驾车。

 

星星的脸上写满了忧愁。他不知道Thor将会面对什么，自己刚才为什么不拦着他呢？就算脚上磨出泡来

他看着小笼子里的浅金色毛的喵喵叫的小猫崽，很怕这邪门的魔法对Thor有什么不好的影响，他没有发觉到自己甚至带上了一丝丝哭腔，如果Thor现在是人的话，一定会看到Loki的眼眶也突然变红了。“Thor，你还好吗？你能听到我说话吗？你能听懂得话打一下我的手。”

满怀期待地把手伸到了笼子的间隙里，而那只小猫无动于衷，甚至贴着笼子边躺下了。

“哦，天哪。”Loki绝望地抱着头，看着Thor的眼睛一直盯着隔板上挂着的肉干，“你想吃吗？”算了，和一只猫计较什么，他无奈地看着那只猫抱着他给他撕的肉干吃得开心。

 

“我说，你是听不懂我说话吧？”Loki抓抓被头发弄得痒痒的脸，水亮的绿眸看着那只小猫咪，还有些刚才受惊吓而遗留下的水汽，他似乎有些紧张。

“Thor，Thor Odinson？”他又实验了一遍，轻声地呼唤着男人的名字。小猫并不理他，他悄悄长舒一口气。

 

他当然清楚明天之后，他们一定会分道扬镳，自己本来就是作为Gloria的礼物才和Thor Odinson的生命有了交集。Loki不甘心，他并不想就此斩断这种同生共死去冒险的情谊，或者更直白地说，他并不想离开这个人，可他以什么理由什么身份呢？况且一厢情愿的下场可不怎么好，他的骄傲和自尊也不允许他像过去几百年来看到的那些痴男怨女一样，为了所谓的爱情放弃一切。他是站在“即使陷入爱河也要保留自尊”这一边的。即使他见过很多因此而错过一生的爱侣。

 

在船上的时候他还可以麻痹一下自己，可是要分别的真切感觉在他们踏上地面的一刹那就开始绞着星星的心。他看过那条可怜的小美人鱼，美丽的能歌善舞的善良的小美人鱼，为了爱情宁愿失去宝贵的声音，在陆地上的每一步都痛如刀割，但结果呢？舍不得杀掉往王子自己化为泡沫。

他为那条命运悲惨的美人鱼心痛。

 

他不想做下一条小美人鱼。如果Thor什么不知道的话，或许他还可以像之前那样，做对半路兄弟。

而此时此刻什么都听不懂的Thor成了Loki最好的倾诉对象。

他不用怕Thor知道他隐秘而羞于启齿的小心思之后自己觉得丢脸，更不必担心可能因此受到轻视和嘲笑。

 

Loki翘起来的睫毛几乎要打到眼眶，他有些紧张地来回眨着眼睛，除了外面的车轱辘声马蹄声，就是自己扑通扑通的心跳。

 

**“Thor，我…我之前说我不太明白爱是什么，我说谎了。我其实，还挺明白的…我见过很多男男女女因为坠入爱河，就像变了一个人，发了疯中了邪似的，我刚开始只是嘲笑他们，我只是觉得那是一种我不明白的巫术或者魔法甚至是疾病……但是我看了几百年，我看到了更多，欺骗，背叛，算计，仇恨，它们把人变得像恶魔，更让我无法忍受。与这些比起来，‘爱情’反而像是个小精灵，至少它能让人快乐。它似乎支撑着我一直对人间保持着好奇心，支撑我一直看着你们。”**

**“但后来我也看到了，爱不只是给人快乐，它同样能让人痛苦，痛苦的泪水同样在相爱的人身上出现，我又不懂了，但我还是想来看一看；刚开始我以为只是美丽的皮囊相互吸引，直到后来我看到了那些穿越时空还犹如热恋的爱侣，灵魂的相依，让我有些羡慕。而陷入真爱的人，他们几乎在发光，那光芒比最美的星星还动人。”**

 

Loki看着笼子里的猫仔的那双蓝眼睛，懵懂无知的眼神，让他不知不觉多了一点勇气，虽然他的双颊开始绯红。 **“我说不能拿我作为礼物交换Gloria的爱，是因为我明白，真正的爱，是……无条件的，不可预知的，无法掌控的，甚至很多时候，爱的表现通常被人看做是厌恶；可我也知道，那些毫无私心的交付真心不求回报的人很难得到心中所爱……这个世界就是，这么不公平，”** 他顿了顿，又皱皱眉，感觉之前的话都是毫无逻辑的一堆废话， **“所以，我爱上一个人的时候，我会希望从他那里也获得爱，我……我并不是圣人，我只是想要同样的回报，虽然我明白这很难。”** Loki觉得自己说的话有些玷污了他看到的那些纯粹的爱，但他只想说出实话。在这即将分别的时刻。

 

 **“而我能作为交换的，只有作为星星的一颗心，因为它似乎在我爱上那个人的时候，已经不再属于我了，它一直在跳，跳得我感觉自己生病了，像我在天上的时候看到的那些人一样；它跳得几乎要飞到那个人的身上，它让我一直在发光，即使是在白天的时候……”** Loki的声音越来越低，含混不清地说着，而红的像熟透了的西红柿的耳朵却暴露了他的羞赧。

 

 **“我不要礼物，不想要任何东西，只是想……要我爱着人的真心。”** 因为高度的紧张和从未吐露真心的羞涩，Loki的眼睛更加潮湿了，眼眶也更加粉红，似乎要哭出来一样，清亮的泪水几乎要落下来。而变成了小猫咪的Thor只是眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

 

结束了这让人几乎全身血液逆流的内心剖白，他静静地坐在柜子上，垂下来的黑发遮着通红的脸，有些颤抖的唇也被自己咬的通红，慢慢平复着疯狂的心跳。他甚至感受到了嗓子眼儿往上反的血腥味儿。

 

在傍晚的时候，他们终于到了热闹的集市。Loki也平静下来，脸上已经恢复了往日的淡淡冷漠。

一下车，那个女巫就开始絮絮叨叨，“我说了让你安全到达保证食宿，我说到做到。但你会有一会儿意识模糊站不稳什么的。”说着就把小猫崽放在地上，又是手指一点，Thor就晃晃悠悠站了起来，他意识模糊地要拔腰间的剑和这个该死的巫婆决一死战，却因为魔法的原因迷迷糊糊地倒在了地上。

Loki没空去理这个转身离开的老东西，连忙俯下身来扶Thor起来。而躺在地上微微睁开眼的Thor傻笑着，猛一抬头亲了一口Loki的脸颊，旁边看到这一幕的小商贩都发出了起哄的声音。

Loki也愣了一下，想打他又看他现在这副样子，赶紧费力地拉起这个大块头朝着前面的小旅馆走过去，别在闹市丢人现眼了。

只是那种心要跳出来的感觉又来了，Loki甚至觉得有些腿软。

 


	13. 吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到了彼此袒露真心了（太不容易）

 

这是个还算是比较高档的旅馆，尤其是在这个闹哄哄的市集里。房间不小，可只有一张床。  
算了，又不是没在一起睡过，就当是最后一次了。Loki好不容易把半昏迷的Thor给扶到了床上，扒掉了鞋子又盖上了被子，把乱糟糟的金发都拨到枕头上。他想起了之前夜里自己睡不着的时候，在像个大摇篮一样的飞船里，借着月光看这个熟睡的男人，靠着软绵绵的后腰半倚在床上，似乎看着他就是静谧夜晚的消遣。  
他曾在那样的暗夜里，找到了几百年没有感受过的平静。就只是，注视着他睡觉的模样。

Loki并没有把自己白天说的那一大堆话放在心上，毕竟在他现在看来，Thor根本就不知道他说过什么。脱掉贴身的衣服，去了盥洗室里把那个浴缸来回冲了好几遍，才放满了热水，舒服地开始泡澡。而一个人独处的时候，脑海里总会反复回想之前的事情。比如，那个没头没脑的吻……星星突然有些怕被人发现似的，突然用手捂住了被亲的半边脸，似乎那不是个轻柔的吻而是被火舌舔了一下的烫伤，睫毛像蜂鸟的翅膀不断颤动，还沾着几颗小水珠；而的确，他现在觉得脸上火辣辣的，洁白的像小铃兰一样的脸蛋晕开红玫瑰的色泽，而那种像是致命疾病般的疯狂心跳再次来袭。

Thor朦胧间听到了哗哗的水声，迷糊着睁开眼，他正好好地躺在床上。神志已经清楚的他下了床，顺着声音打开了盥洗室的门，里面还在红着脸坐在热水里发呆的星星被吓了一跳，浑身一抖，“Thor！出去！”他觉得自己的声音都变调了，还扔了一块小肥皂砸中了他的裤腿。金发少年看见了水里赤裸的Loki也有些窘迫，但脸上却带着温柔的笑容，乖乖地退了出去。  
Loki的脸更红了。  
真的该死！自己到底在做什么？怎么像个被看光的小姑娘一样尖叫？他会怎么看我？Loki慌里慌张地站起来拿粗糙的大浴袍把自己裹得严严实实，头上还盖了一块毛巾，像是为了擦头发，但实际上他只是想遮住自己红得快滴血的脸。

平常往后梳的头发现在有些凌乱地垂在脸侧，滴水的绿眸左右闪躲着，想像只小老鼠一样溜边儿跑到床上蒙头大睡就不必面对Thor了。可是低着头匆匆往外走的他一头撞进了Thor的结实的胸口，只穿着贴身宽松衬衫和棉麻裤子的Thor微微低头看着这个有些不好意思的Loki，不知道为什么，心里就生出了想要捉弄这个小家伙的想法。  
只是想看看，他害羞的模样，比他见过滴水的盛开的娇滴滴的粉色玫瑰还要美丽。

Loki把头上的毛巾又往下扯一扯，自欺欺人般不想让Thor再看自己；他能感觉到Thor注视自己的灼热眼神。Thor很顺手的握住了Loki慌乱的手，另一只手拿着毛巾为他擦头发，一缕缕的头发逐渐蓬松起来，却更显得里面的那张白皙的脸蛋带着紧张的羞怯。Thor的呼吸打在他脸上，他甚至不知道眼神该落在哪儿。

就算是什么也没有经历过的星星，也能感觉到现在这种令人不自在的，暧昧的气氛。

在Loki想要从Thor的手里揪回自己的毛巾遮住快熟了的脸时，一直沉默着注视他的人开口了，“…你，在马车上，说的都是真的吗？”Thor努力显得自己不那么紧张，努力让自己每个字都吐露地清晰。他能看出来面前的人同样紧张。他能感受到手心里一片潮湿，而面上只是带着一种有些复杂的笑容——期待，紧张，欢喜。这使这个少年露出了平日里不为人知的可爱，那是一种少年人独有的，怦然心动的青涩，面对心上人不知所措的纠结，在昏黄得几乎有些缠绵的灯光下，他握着Loki的手，眼睛里装着Loki绿眸里的星光。

而Loki本就慌张的表情全部被错愕替换，愣愣地看了Thor几秒钟，金发少年的温柔笑容突然让他反应过来了一切。那让他害羞到不愿意与任何人分享的心，那些永远不会当着他的面说出来的话……竟全被这个人听了个真真切切。  
狂乱的羞涩和受到强烈冲击的自尊心席卷了情窦初开的星星。他下意识地抽回被Thor握着的手，双手死死捂着脸，一言不发，似乎这样就不必面对这个让他羞到不知该如何面对的人，甚至还嫌不足的扯回毛巾把自己的头蒙的严严实实。

他觉得楼下旅店老板都能听到自己的心跳了。

或许自己正在冒烟，要不然怎么全身都热得要着火了？

而Thor Odinson却觉得此刻的星星是全世界最可爱的。拒绝看他也不说话只是死死用毛巾捂着脸扭动着身子想要离他远一点，这样的别扭，羞涩，无措，慌乱，只是让Thor心里的声音更响亮了起来：不用犹豫迟疑也不用再寻觅，眼前的人就是他唯一的星星。

Thor很耐心地等了很久，直到Loki觉得有些憋得慌，悄悄把眼睛露出来看了一眼，那模样，真的像小时候自己在树林里见到的露出脑袋偷看他的小野兔。有些湿润的绿眼睛试探着看了一下Thor，发现他还是刚才那样温柔地看着他，心里猛地跳了一下，又想蒙住头，可Thor不会再让他得逞，抓着他的“遮羞布”，有些“残忍”地抢走拿在手里，逼迫这颗星星直视他。  
Loki有些受不了他的注视，盯着地面嗫嚅着开口，“你当时明明是只猫，我叫你给我反应的，你根本没理我，你根本就是在耍我……”为了给自己壮声势一样挺了挺胸却发现这样只是离Thor更近，声音也颤抖起来，脸蛋红的像初学化妆为自己扑上浓重腮红的小姑娘。

“…这可能是我这辈子最值的一次恶作剧。”Thor憋不住笑意，即使他憋得住，那双充满了欢欣的眼睛也会出卖他。Loki有点羞恼，那是初陷爱河的人常常会出现的情况——因为被心上人发现了甜蜜而羞涩的小秘密之后特有的淡淡恼意，这恼意不会伤人，只会让心中滚烫的蜜糖岩浆更加疯狂涌动。

Loki自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，却在下一秒感受到了轻柔而坚定的吻落在了他颤抖不停的睫毛上。他又睁开了眼睛，水润盈亮的眼睛像带着水珠的绿葡萄，清甜又诱人。是的，Thor眼里的Loki从刚才的可爱变成了诱人，又或者两者兼具。动人的表白，羞红的双颊，颤抖的声音，剧烈的心跳，带着光亮和爱意却闪躲的眼神……他以为他是冲昏头却发现他脑海里已经出现很多场景，全是关于未来，独属于他们两个人的未来。

他的心似乎也不属于自己了，早就飞出去了，飞到这个害羞得几乎不敢看他的人身上了。而他终于能够真实而勇敢的面对这一切。

Thor抬起手，缓缓摸着Loki的脸，感受着不同寻常的热度，“你知道咱们下船前，Peter和我说了什么？”  
Loki摇摇头，眼眶还保持着刚才因为受惊和羞涩导致的粉红色，“他告诉我，他们拿我们打了一个赌，他赌输了。”Thor故意卖关子，不说下面的话，勾着Loki和他说话。  
“什么？”Loki下意识接话。秀气的眉毛可爱地皱起来。  
“他说……他们觉得我们不仅不是兄弟关系，而且还是一对儿。”Thor带着止不住的笑，看到了Loki的脸成功的又红了一圈，而那熟悉的，可爱又璀璨的星光再次悄悄亮了起来，从Loki的头发丝到踩在地板上的脚，全身，都在闪着星光。  
“我的天哪……”Loki实在不知道该说些什么，被船上的所有人看穿更是让他无地自容。他从未有过这样的感受，他曾待在天上作为旁观者看了几百年的爱，却从未想过发生自己身上会有如此惊人的力量，他控制不住的发光，却发现这只是暴露他内心的喜悦浪潮。

“…尽管如此，尽管所有人都看出来了，可我还是要认真地告诉你，”Thor望着同样呼吸急促的人，咧开嘴想要自如一些，却发现自己的脸也有些热，那个曾经有些鲁莽懦弱迷茫的少年如今勇敢而有底气地站在心上人的面前，郑重其事地说着心里的情话，笨拙，也最动听，“我爱你。我不想借其他人的口告诉你，也不想你从别人的嘴里得知，我只想自己告诉你。我曾经只是个傻兮兮的小镇男孩，因为你，我相信我会拥有不一样的人生…尽管我现在还看不到头绪…哦我的天……我不知道我在说什么，我，我只想让你知道，我的心和你一样，它飞到你身上了……远远在迟钝的我自己发现之前，它就已经属于你了。”

Loki想要让自己不那么快的笑出来，却发现它的心确实早就不听他的话了，他如果照照镜子，就会知道他的脸上是多么甜蜜的笑容。装出来的狡黠和冷漠被心里的暖流冲垮，周身的光芒更甚，他在Thor的怀里发光。快乐是无法掩饰的。

而第一个真正意义上的亲吻也已经是水到渠成的事情了。

每一对被近乎疯狂的爱意席卷的情侣都会不由自主的想要靠近，紧紧的相拥不够，直到赤裸的黏在一起或许心里的火能够消散几分。Loki有些狼狈的微微仰头，被金发男人珍爱地捧着脸亲吻了一下又一下，直到蜻蜓点水般的温柔抚触不能再满足，他被搂在Thor的怀里，含着水嫩的薄唇，轰鸣的心跳在此刻，终于达到了同样的频率。

Thor同样紧张，他有些笨拙地吮着星星的唇，小心翼翼的模样，像一只采花的小熊，想要温柔怕伤害到对方，又想不顾一切的拥有；直到湿润的舌尖碰到对方的，像触到闪电却比那美好一万倍的感觉只是诱惑着他们继续深吻，千万朵花同时盛开在他们缠绵的唇间，星星光芒更盛的模样只能让Thor的心更加为之颤动。

被拥抱亲吻的感觉太过美好，等到他们回过神的时候，Loki的浴袍已经敞开了，高壮的像小牛犊的Thor虚虚压在他身上，一遍遍的吻着他，吻他蝶翼般的睫毛，柔嫩的脸庞，水润红肿的双唇，尖尖翘起的下巴，在修长的白皙脖颈上印下玫瑰红的吻痕，带着薄茧的手在星星的身上留恋不已，Loki不自觉地发抖，兴奋而紧张，平坦的胸膛上下起伏着，上面烙印着珍视的火热轻吻，而紧实的小腹因为Thor双手的爱抚紧绷起来。  
Thor已经着迷了，想要拥有爱人的火热欲望在他的血管里灼烧起来。直到他的手摸到了星星两腿间不同寻常的一处水嫩，沉沦在爱欲里的两个人同时清醒了，Loki后知后觉地红着脸单，清亮的双眸有些紧张地看着压在他身上的人，就连身上的光芒也黯淡了些许。  
他粗喘着气，“我不想瞒着你，你现在发现了也好……”可他没有说出口的是，他的占有欲已经不允许自己放手。无论Thor会是什么反应。  
Thor轻轻分开了他的双腿，白嫩的不像真人的腿间，除了男人的性征，还有Loki从不曾示人的小花瓣。  
Loki又捂住了脸，破罐子破摔地不去面对这人生里最羞耻的一刻。而大腿内侧也留下了一个吻。成功地让星星又颤抖了一下。

温柔而坚定地被掰开手，Thor的吻比刚才更加郑重，他轻吻了一下这个又想把自己埋起来的小星星，红彤彤的鼻子，亮亮的眼睛，一切都让Thor心里暖意融融。  
而Loki被Thor湛蓝色的，比海王女儿的眼泪还美的双眼吸引住了，有些呆愣的模样让Thor把他紧紧地抱在了怀里，让他滚烫的脸贴着自己的颈窝，体贴地让这颗星星不那么尴尬，热乎乎的嘴巴朝着Loki的耳朵吹气，“有些事情不能今晚做…也不能在这里，要等到结婚以后……我…我是个传统的男人。”  
而Loki在他怀里噗嗤一下子笑了出来，刚才的旖旎和尴尬也消退了不少，闷闷的声音传出来，“你这是在求婚吗？”  
“不不，我不会这么潦草…”Thor着急的解释让Loki的笑声更大了。

Thor反应过来Loki是在逗他，有些羞恼地把人压在枕头上，狠狠地亲了一通，直到两个人都露出来同样的傻笑。  
今夜，星星被抱在爱人的怀里，愈发璀璨夺目。

 


	14. 星尘

Thanos因为这些天的奔波已经不是刚开始伪装出来的绅士模样了，顾不上抹去脸上的皱纹和斑点，在镜子面前来回踱步，听着手下的汇报，“大人，您离那颗星星已经不远了，他就在离着石墙缺口一英里的市集……”

 

“这是什么好消息吗？全是废话！你们不知道那石墙不属于我们这里吗？他一旦跨过那堵墙，就只是一颗没有用的破陨石！”

“是的，是的……Thanos大人，我们清楚，所以，不知道您是否可以加快进程去……”

“所以现在是你们对我发号施令了吗？”微微泛紫的脸抽动着，圆而小的眼睛一滑，盯着竟敢“以下犯上”的Ebony Maw。

“不不，属下不敢。”Thanos翻了个白眼，转身离开。

 

Loki很瘦，却不是瘦的没有肉。白皙的皮肤，匀称而好看的肌肉，还有此时安静地，只穿了一件被弄的凌乱的浴袍睡在Thor怀里的样子，敞开的领口和露出来的腿，在厚实的被子下交缠的躯体，在小旅馆的房间里描画出一幅隽永而缠绵的水彩。

Thor一只手臂就能搂过Loki的腰，他想起昨夜哄着不肯入睡的星星的时候，脸上浮现了独属于陷入爱河的人才露出的甜蜜的笑。

本来只有白天才入睡的Loki因为Thor低沉的声音和有些走调的摇篮曲渐渐昏睡过去，周身还在无法自控地发光，Thor抱着发光的星星，眼睛舍不得离开他睡得安稳的脸蛋儿。睫毛下的阴影，高挺鼻梁上的发丝，微微张开的薄唇，他在昨晚都曾亲吻过的地方。

湛蓝色双眸里映着Loki的睡颜，Thor看看外面的天光，已经是早晨，他不太舍得叫醒他，而事到如今，他也不想把Loki当做礼物送给Gloria，他不是礼物，他是自己的小星星。

 

潜意识里，他不想让Loki和Gloria见面，他不想让Loki再次觉得自己是一件“礼物”。可父亲教育过他的一诺千金却让他不得不去兑现自己曾经许下的愚蠢诺言。

年轻的Odinson先生悄悄抽出手从床上爬起来，从衣服里抽出防身的小刀，拈起Loki的一小缕已经长长了的黑发，割了下来，轻飘飘的一小缕像东方最上等的蚕丝薄纱，他把头发放在手帕里折好。

 

努力不吵醒Loki的他悄无声息的退出了房门，有些匆忙地往楼梯下跑。年轻的小伙子在真正明白了什么是爱情之后，就觉得完成这次承诺之后他和Gloria没有任何瓜葛实在令人振奋，也会避免很多尴尬。

 

皮靴踩着楼梯的嘎吱声弄醒了楼下还在打盹的旅店老板，“怎么了？”老板困得睁不开眼。

“您有纸和笔吗？我要给我屋里的人留个信儿。”

“你觉得这个时间合适吗小伙子？等着大家伙都清醒了再说不行吗？”

“不不，老板我赶时间，要不我留个口信，等我屋里的人醒了您转告他。”

“行，你说吧。”

 

穿过带着露珠的青草地，温和的风裹挟着清新的林间清香，太阳冲破了雾气让这个早晨逐渐明亮起来。Thor加快脚步，看着石墙缺口已经近在咫尺，再想一想上次的自己，站在墙的那一边，渴望地看着墙的这边，只是为了一个愚蠢的许诺，那个时候的自己，可能真的以为自己就是给公主保驾护航的骑士，执拗和孤勇都只是给了自以为对的人，一厢情愿的感动自己，以为浪漫的星星能打败价值不菲的钻石取得Gloria的欢心。他不免自嘲地笑了笑，笑那个傻兮兮的自己怎么就不懂得简单的道理：这样的心意，只有彼此交换真心的人才懂得珍惜。

石墙还是那样，在清晨的阳光下沉默着，背阴的墙根依旧长着青苔，明黄色浅粉色的小花一簇簇的，自己上次还自觉浪漫的要送给Gloria……哦老天，人在成长之前总是会做些日后想起来不可思议的蠢事。

 

一夜安睡的Loki破天荒地在大清早醒了，还在发光的星星身上像是洒满了名贵的钻石，被阳光掠过，光芒更盛，圣洁如天使。他带着笑意，拢拢浴袍，回想起昨夜那些炙热深情的吻，眼睛里溢满了光彩，但还是抑制了淡淡的羞意想要和确定了心意的人道一声早安。

一转头，却发现Thor不见了。“Thor？”星星到现在也没有学会怎么隐藏自己的心情，Gamora没有说错，他的星光似乎只因为一个人亮起，此时也因为一个人突然黯淡。

穿好衣服急匆匆下楼的他，有些惊慌，Thor哪里去了？他竭力不让自己去联想那些不好的事情，可心却越来越紧张。

“请问你见过我朋友吗？就是…昨天和我一起来的那位，金头发蓝眼睛的那个…”

“哦！他早晨很早就走了，还把我叫醒了。”

“他走了？”Loki有些害怕，Thor把他留在这个陌生的地方自己走了？

 **“** **是，他还让我给你带个口信。他让我告诉你他去见Gloria了，他说他很抱歉，但他已经找到他的一生挚爱并且要与之度过余生。”** 老板的脸上印着醉酒的红晕，举着酒杯冲着Loki说到。

而星星的光芒彻底消失，Loki觉得自己还没有醒，似乎还在做噩梦，水润的眼睛紧张地眨动，嘴巴张张合合，他觉得老板说的话他每个字都懂，但是组合到了一起就成了一个他听不懂的诅咒。“什么？”他紧紧皱着眉，难以置信地吐出两个字。

全身的力气在说出这两个字以后就被抽空了。Loki晕乎乎地上楼检查了一遍房间，没有遗漏的东西，再次出门的他，脸上红扑扑的飞霞已经被让人心疼的惨白所取代，似乎打理好自己再支撑着自己走出旅馆大门已经是用尽最后的理智。

滴水绿葡萄似的双眼，此时已经成了两潭死水。

他不明白，不明白到底发生了什么。昨晚的一切都是假的吗？那些深情的话，炽热的爱抚和缠绵的吻，他们陪伴在彼此身边的日夜，一起冒险一起历经的生死，都是假的吗？

 

他突然觉得鼻子有些酸，他恍惚懂了，自己昨天刚说爱情不仅是欢笑，还会给人带来痛苦的泪水，而今天，自己就要体会这一切。可他不想在人来人往的市集痛哭流涕，他不允许自己这样做，那太丢脸了。Loki抽抽鼻子，使劲眨眨眼睛，把模糊了视线的眼泪逼了回去。就算是假的，他也要去石墙那边说个清楚。

至少要给Thor两个大耳光。Loki这样恨恨地想。他的眼眶通红，孤独地往前走着，有些委屈的背影落入了黄色小马车旁边的蓝衣女子眼中。

“哎！等一等，哎！”金发的美丽女子失了往常的礼节，在嘈杂的市集大声呼唤着裹着小风衣的Loki，但一心被悲伤和愤怒充斥，而且还不断想象怎么报复Thor才解气的Loki太过入神， 根本没有听到身后着急的喊声。

 

这边的Thor已经回到了Midgard，回到熟悉的家，心境却完全不一样了。之前的Thor Odinson就像是个在麻袋里乱撞找不到出路迷茫而焦虑的小猫，好不容易被路边的小花吸引就认定是一生的追求，直到他看到了更广阔的的世界，见到了更动人的星光，傻兮兮的家猫才终于变成了机智勇敢的小狮子。等到他再一次来到Gloria家楼下，像不久之前一样的场景，但Thor已经不是之前那个温和到有些唯唯诺诺的小镇男孩了。

 

他也不会再轻率而浮躁地用小石子打她家的玻璃，而是礼貌的敲了敲门。

“Thor？Thor Odinson？”穿着白色蕾丝裙披着一头漂亮金发的女郎打开门就看到了这个大不一样的少年：穿着讲究大方的三件套，合身的衣服将健壮的身材暴露无遗，甚至被马甲和衬衣遮盖住的胸膛都隐隐露出结实的肌肉形状，还有腰间的长剑和裹着小腿的长靴只能让人觉得眼前的人是个男人，而不再是小男孩；同样是金色的头发，之前如不值钱的稻草杂乱地堆砌在脑袋上，现在却像是阳光纺成的金线，已经长长了的金发透着潇洒和不羁，额前的几缕还随风轻吻着年轻俊朗的面庞，卷翘的深棕色睫毛包围着湛蓝色的明亮双眸，微微翘起来的嘴角抿出故事书里那些英勇随性的骑士的迷人弧度。高大英俊的男孩，不，男人，正在对她微笑，“生日快乐。”

Thor发誓他只是为了完成诺言。“这是我从墙那边带来的星星，哦，不，是一部分，那颗星星叫Loki。”Thor礼貌地笑着把那块折好的手帕递过去。

而Gloria完全被他此时不自觉散发出来的男人魅力迷住了，“忘了那个吧，”她露出自认为能迷死人的微笑，毕竟这一招对她所见过的所有男人都屡试不爽；娇柔的双手顺势搭上了Thor的肩膀，贴近了Thor健壮的身躯，“你懂我想要什么。”

 

而已经心有所属的男人搂着女人的腰往下一弯，在Gloria以为的浪漫一吻即将上演的时候，Thor轻声笑语，“你想得到最大的钻石，然后和送你钻石的人结婚，成熟点！Gloria。”他像是个过来人的样子，露出了属于年轻人的调皮微笑。让被Thor突然松手而一屁股坐在地上的Gloria错愕又难堪。

“Thor Odinson，我看你是想找死。”熟悉的男声传来，哦，还是那个要为Gloria去大城市买钻石的Edwin，这个带着礼帽留着小胡子的男人看着自己的女郎被别的男人抱，也不由得扔下了生日蛋糕，对着“情敌”放出狠话，伸手拔出了剑准备一决高下。

 

而Thor也不像上次那样惊慌失措，灵活熟练地抽出比Edwin那把明显是用来装饰的小玩意儿更长更锋利的剑，带着自如的笑容，两把剑的对比，成功地震慑住了Edwin。

“喔噢Edwin没关系的…我不会做什么，我没有别的意思，你和Gloria是天生一对，她是你的，我祝你们幸福，真心的。”Thor的大方祝福还没有让Edwin反应过来，坐在地上的Gloria已经打开了手帕，有些生气地朝着Thor喊，“这是什么东西？一把没有用的星尘！你给我这个干什么！”

Thor接过手帕，带着金属光泽的黑色星尘顺着风四散而去。

 

他心中一震，突然反应过来，“Loki…他不能跨过石墙！”抛下了一头雾水的两个人朝着镇子外的石墙狂奔而去。

他正在疯狂自责自己的愚蠢。怎么就忘了Asgard和Midgard是两个世界，在魔法世界的一切如果到了这边全都会变成无用的东西。

而如果Loki跨过了那堵石墙，他就会变成陨石……换言之，Loki会死。

 

不不不，他不要因为自己的愚蠢害死Loki，Loki醒了没看到自己一定会来石墙，他只能祈祷Loki走得再慢一些，千万…千万不要是那样……

 

呼呼的风声从耳边吹过，他

他觉得心脏生疼，铁锈味儿也涌上了嗓子眼儿，他绝不能停下来，他绝不能让Loki过来。

 

满头大汗的Thor终于跑到了石墙的缺口，那个看守缺口的老伯正拎着小凳子往回走，“刚才有人过来吗？有没有发生什么！”他从未如此害怕过，就像有人狠狠抓着他的心要碾成碎片。

“老天爷啊我在守了八十年了，我其实不该担心有人要去那边，应该担心那边有人死活想过来！我不干了不干了，你想过去就过去吧！”

“到底发生什么了！”Thor已经彻底慌神，检查了一下四周，似乎没有发现陨石的痕迹，却发现了墙那边一辆眼熟的黄色马车。

“不不不……不！！”Thor顾不上再问老伯，惊恐地叫着，朝着马车跑过去。

 

马车里和周围的地面一片凌乱，像是打斗过。Thor深呼吸了好几口试图冷静下来，Loki一定没事一定没事…他嘴唇哆嗦着不断默念这句话，看了看马车里面，发现了那支被坏女巫骗走的小铃兰，他向上苍祈求好运再次降临，小心地别在衣服里，骑上了遗留下来的马，朝着另一个方向的车辙奔去。

 

被揣在兜里的手帕里还沾着点点星尘，它就像灼热的火，烧灼着Thor，让他恨不得下一秒就见到安然无恙的Loki。

 


	15. 混乱

嘈杂的市集不会关注一个伤心欲绝的年轻人，除了那个脚上还拴着一条细细银链子的金发女人。  
“等一等！等一等！”女人被脚上的链子所困，无法接近那个男孩，有些恼火地挣了挣。她看着年轻人面无表情，周遭的一切都和他无关一样，失魂落魄一步步朝着石墙的方向走，她如何能不心急如焚。不仅是因为她脖子上那颗关乎生死的宝石，也是因为他和Thor昨天在车里说的话被当时还是一只小鸟的她听得清清楚楚。她要保护这颗根本不知道自己在做什么的星星。  
希望近在咫尺，她绝对不可以错过，无论如何她都要阻止星星自杀式的前进。这是唯一的机会。

她劝自己冷静下来，绕到马车后面，看了看睡在马车里几乎不省人事的SuperGiant，悄悄关上了马车的小木门和窗子，还仔细地插好了木栓。坐上前座，挥舞起马鞭，大喝一声“驾！”就在拥挤的市集上横冲直撞起来，一路上刮倒了几十个帐篷和木架子，石砖地上洒满了乱七八糟的小玩意儿，叫骂诅咒声不绝于耳。而焦急的女人完全顾不得这些，也丝毫顾不得那个因为疯狂驾车而在被锁死的车厢里摔的七荤八素的女巫。

马车一路飞驰，短短一英里的路此刻无比漫长。

Loki在越过小树林的时候掉了几滴泪，或许有着树林的掩映让他觉得不至于太丢脸，走出树林越过草地的时候抓紧擦干，生怕别人发现一样。可湿漉漉的通红眼眶早就出卖了星星的心碎。  
委屈，又不甘，人类果然是有好多鬼把戏。被背叛和被欺骗的滋味，他如今都尝过了，不知道下一步又会让自己感受什么？被戏耍之后的颜面尽失吗？Loki鼻子又是一酸，他甚至已经开始想象自己去和Thor对质的时候，Thor会不会搂着Gloria和她一起大声嘲笑他的自作多情一厢情愿……

那可真是噩梦。星星觉得这滋味比当时脚受伤了更痛。他宁愿脚再受伤一次，因为脚伤早晚会好。  
石墙已经触手可及了。  
Loki努力挺直了腰杆，就算是那样，自己也不要像那条小美人鱼一样默默离开，一定要把Thor骂的狗血淋头，绝对不要在他面前哭，最好是把他骂的在镇子上永远抬不起头才好……一边想着这解气的场面一边抬腿要跨过石墙的那道缺口，右胳膊被狠狠地拉住了。  
一个穿着粗气头发还有些乱的美丽女人把自己拉住了。

“停下！停下孩子！听我说，你千万不能跨过这堵墙，否则你会死的…”那双写满了真诚和焦急的蓝眼睛让Loki觉得有些眼熟，这个女人没来由地让他想要相信，他被拉的往后退了几步，刚要开口问这是怎么回事，还抓着他胳膊的女人就被破门而出的女巫拉着链子拽倒了。  
“贱人！你要把我带到哪儿！”狰狞的黑发女巫，正是昨天把他们带到市集去的那个人。

摔倒的女人痛苦地呻吟了几声，那女巫刚要做些什么来惩罚她胆大包天的“女奴”，另一辆黑色马车卷着一路的飞尘滚滚而来。  
一个苍老的男人从车上下来了，野心勃勃的Thanos在经历这么久的追捕之后，心满意足地看着美味可口的星星，露出了可怖的微笑。“好久不见我的小星星，怎么一见面你就忙着自杀吗？如果你想死我倒是可以帮你。”  
上一次从他布置的陷阱里死里逃生，就足以让他做很久的噩梦，更不要说再次被他抓到，Loki被这接二连三的变故吓到说不出话，绿莹莹的眼睛写满了害怕，但仍旧倔强地瞪着他：比起被他抓住，他倒是宁愿跨过这堵墙。保持镇定，他不断劝说自己保持镇定，这一次自己身边没有人帮忙，也没有Bifrost蜡烛……不知道自己能在这个觊觎他心脏的恶魔手里活多久。

马车旁边的女巫开始纳闷了，“你在和我说话吗？”  
“啊！是你啊肮脏的老鼠！”Thanos夸张地挥了挥手，“没，我没和你说我，我在和我的小星星说话。”Thanos想摸摸Loki的头发，被星星嫌恶地躲开了。  
“星星？什么星星？”SuperGiant是完全感受不到星星的，在她面前的Thanos，正在对着空气自言自语。“你是说她吗？”她指了指抓着的金发女人，“不不，Thanos大人，她要是星星的话我多少年前就把她的心脏挖出来吃了……我发誓，我以我的法术发誓，相信我，大人。”说着还谦卑地弯下腰，腆着脸露出一个讨好的笑容。

“相信你说的狗屁吗？”Thanos并不是怀疑自己给她下的咒语不管用，他确定这个讨厌的女人看不到属于他的星星，只是他觉得这个女巫实在是太过于碍眼，“不，我不会再相信你了。你抓紧死还能节省我的时间，怎么样，选个死法吧。”话音未落，天空就一片灰暗，刚才的晴空万里都被阴森的冷风和乌云遮蔽，一道光柱直直地朝着SuperGiant打过去，呼啸的风和咒语传出来的里凄厉尖叫让人不寒而栗，那是黑魔法里取人性命的阴毒招式。金发女子赶紧爬起来，拉过一旁已经吓呆了的星星护在自己身后，紧紧攥着他的手，两个人一起靠在石墙上。  
女巫就算尽全力抵抗也无济于事，被强大的黑魔法冲击地几乎眼睛都睁不开，随着一声惨叫，她的心脏被击碎，整个人倒在地上化作了灰，在草地上烧灼出一片人形痕迹。Loki从来没这么靠近地看过死亡，脸色惨白着，被女人捂着眼睛轻轻拍着后背安慰。  
随着她的死去，那条禁锢着女人的链子也断了。

而耗费了大量法力的Thanos比刚才更苍老了几分，望着马车玻璃上自己现在的德行，再幻想着吃掉星星的心脏之后变成的优雅年轻法力高强的样子，喉咙里涌出桀桀笑声。  
看了看靠在墙上这两个恨不得离他十万八千里的人，就像看着自己已经调入陷阱的小猎物——再怎么挣扎都是无用的。“哦我的星星，我们该走了…”  
“不！他不会跟你走的！”女人挡在Loki身前，声音很坚定，但是Loki不能让女士为自己陷入险境，只轻轻跨了一步，挡在金发女人的前面，“你可以带走我，把她放了。”如果今天就是自己作为星星的死期，那他想要尽力不拖累一位无辜的女士。

Loki已经从刚才的轮番惊吓中缓了过来，他曾被人保护，但如今他也要学会保护别人。那些人间的故事里总是会描写，在危难时刻，总会有英雄挺身而出拔刀相助，这种英雄美人的故事太过俗套，而现实总是如此残忍，更何况，自己为什么就不能是英雄。  
碧绿的眼眸不再泪汪汪，他坚毅地看着这个一心想要置他于死地的恶魔。

“小子，别逞英雄，你们俩，都跟我走。”Thanos并不喜欢这种对峙的场面，不耐烦地手指一挥，那条烦人的链子又出现了，把他和女人的手绑在一起。“上车？还是被拖在马车后面？自己选。”  
金发女人示意这个年轻人不要硬碰硬，和他一起上了车。

漆黑的马车绝尘而去，车厢里的Loki和那女人紧握着手，温柔的手让Loki有种安心的感觉，不管面前的这个可怖的巫师用怎样令人作呕的眼神打量他。  
而他的心里还盘旋着Thor的身影，有些庆幸他没有在，如果他也在，更是要把他也搭进去。

等着Thor三步并作两步狂奔而至的时候，已经是一地狼藉的“战后”场景了。除了追着车辙印记，他别无他法。  
即使要付出生命的代价，他也不能让那颗星星就此熄灭。  
未曾谋面的母亲，请你保佑我。Thor红着眼眶默默祈祷。

阳光照不进来的峡谷里，背阴的峭壁底下，矗立着Thanos的老宅，蒙尘的建筑精致如王室，却老旧而阴森，黑黢黢的外观像是用鲜血刷过，干涸之后变得通体发黑，渗着潮湿发霉的铁锈味儿，腐朽而摇摇欲坠。Thanos拉着两个人下车进门，“大人，您回来了。”Ebony Maw丑陋的样子又是让两个人吓了一跳，“恭喜大人终于抓回这颗狡猾的小星星。”被恭维地很开心的Thanos发出了嘶哑的笑声，诡异凸起的下巴终于完全暴露，残忍而嚣张的笑声让Loki有些发颤。  
他们硬扯着把两个人分开，拽着Loki上了楼梯，把他摁在冰凉的石桌上平躺着，绑住了手脚。  
在他们眼里，小星星只是一顿美味的大餐，他们几乎是垂涎欲滴。只要一会儿手起刀落，剖开他的胸膛，就能取出滚烫的星星之心，成为整个Asgard最有力量的巫师。

Loki自知寡不敌众，他有点儿想哭，却通红着眼睛，拿眼睛剜着这群恶魔，倔强地不肯落泪。

“大人，这又是谁？”  
“随手抓来的，留着当个女仆也不错。”  
“是，大人。”

Loki，Loki，Loki……Thor的脑子已经停止了思考，他被Loki身处危险的事实几乎击垮，心里全是那个对他笑着的男孩。他本应该保护他的，他本应该保护他的！

终于到达了大宅子的Thor满手是汗，紧握着腰间的剑，努力不发出声响，在巨大的脏兮兮的玻璃窗外朝里面望去：三个人，Loki被绑了起来，他们在高处。  
一把冰凉的刀抵在他脖子上，“你是谁？”一个衣着华贵的男子冷冷地看着他，“Byleist？我知道你的侍卫长，死在浴缸里那个。”除了巫师，还有个王子也在追自己的星星，这个人的身份很好猜，但不知对方是敌是友，Thor也沉静地盯着他。  
“你想去陪他吗？如果不想的话抓紧回答我你在这里干什么”王子殿下一如既往地傲慢，把手里的刀又往前逼了逼，他已经到了这一步，不抓住继承王位的宝石誓不罢休，如果这个小子和自己是同样的目的，他不介意先解决了他。  
“这话我也想问你。”Thor的冷静让他有点诧异，他低下头看到了不知什么顶在自己腰间的Thor的匕首。看来这个小子也不是个软柿子。

Thor微微一笑，先抬起手示好结束这种对峙，两个人弯下腰借助着外墙的遮蔽，慢慢挪动到了门口，“小子，听我的，说不定能成。”Byleist小声说着，被汗水浸湿的头发贴在额头上，满是红血丝的眼睛不时看向屋内。  
“听你的？我为什么要相信你？”  
“老天…那你有别的办法吗？”王子殿下翻了个白眼。  
Thor沉默了片刻，他不敢拿Loki去赌，Byleist等不及，拉着Thor就起身，“没有是吧？那就跟我走！”

两个人各举着一把剑，气势如虹地吼着撞开了沉重的大门，Byleist先Thor一步，抓住了那个想要往外跑的女人，Thor则躲在了堆砌如小山的铁笼子后面仔细观察着周遭。  
使劲想要挣脱Byleist钳制的金发女人坐在了地上，而王子殿下则有些惊恐地撒开了手，“你是…Frigga？”Asgard的前朝王后，在他父亲夺位之后就彻底失踪，他只在宫廷里的画像里见过她，她竟然还没有死？

还没等着王子殿下问个明白，Corvus Glaive就朝着他扔过  
来一把利剑，险险擦着他的肩膀过去，被激怒的Byleist拎着剑就朝他们冲了过去。争强好胜的王子根本不把这群下三滥的蝼蚁放在眼里，即使他们曾和自己父亲达成过不可告人的秘密交易。

 


	16. Shine on us again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结局了！（留下的一些伏笔和傻黄甜，在番外里）=番外=车车！

 

 

高大有力的Corvus Glaive同样不在意不自量力的人类王子，普通的剑没有伤到入侵的敌人，他就换上了自己的战刃，双头的战刃淬过毒，在大厅里的烛光里闪着要命的寒光。

叮叮咣咣的兵器相击声在楼上那两个看热闹的巫师的诡笑里显得更像是一曲催魂曲。而此时被Byleist撒开的女人趁机跑到了Thor的身边，躲在笼子后面的Thor以为这是巫师的同伙刚要动手，却被眼中含泪的女人急忙拉住了手，“别！Thor，Thor，我是，我是你母亲……我是你的母亲……”少年被女人突然的话吓住了，可与自己那么相像的面容，金色的像阳光一样的发丝和蔚蓝如海的双眼，还有一模一样的沉稳却坚韧的眼神，让他在这个关头不得不相信这一切。

“Thor，听我说，你带着那朵花了吗？它会保护你，你会没事的，他们伤害不到你……”Frigga小声而急促地嘱托着，“他们是这个国家最邪恶最可怕的巫师，但是Thor，我的孩子，相信我，命中注定他们会被你打败。”Frigga搂住了这个分别了进二十年的孩子，但现在不是抱头痛哭的时候，她紧握着他的手，尽管她是这么的想帮他，可一切还没有结束，她无能为力，只能祈求上苍能让这场悲剧终结在今日。

 

Byleist是上过战场的，但比起阴毒的巫师还是略逊一筹，一不留心被一股邪火烧上了身，火烧焦了身上的衣服和头发，等到王子差不多扑灭了身上的火，正看着Corvus Glaive狞笑着向自己挥舞着战刃，Byleist一躲，那兵器正好插在了大厅里的石柱上，但那巫师并不在意自己失去了武器，用不用一刀一剑就能杀死对手的蔑视眼光成功地激怒了可怜的王子，他们开始了紧张的缠斗，而很不幸的是王子逐渐落了下风。

 

Frigga看着有些紧张的儿子，在他的额头落下一个属于母亲的鼓励之吻，“孩子，像个男人一样，我知道你一定能做到。”Thor看着信任他的母亲，深呼吸几口，“母亲，您出去等我。”说罢便闪出了重重铁笼之外，拿起一个蒙灰的花瓶就朝着目标巨大的Corvus Glaive砸过去。正中后脑的巫师恼怒地朝着Thor扑来，而找准了机会的Byleist拔出了嵌在石柱里的战刃猛力一掷，淬毒的战刃当胸而过，Corvus Glaive还未痛叫出声就倒在了地上——意图以此取人性命的巫师被自己的武器杀死了。

气喘吁吁的Byleist朝着Thor投去了还算是感激的眼神。

 

而被绑的结结实实的，躺在石桌上的Loki看到了Thor的身影，开始努力地挣扎起来。绝望只是因为生无可恋，而希望则是看到那个人之后心中充盈的千万不舍与眷恋。

Thanos也注意到了，Loki开始发光，温柔动人的星光。

 

Thanos刚要动手，身边的Ebony Maw就先自己一步冲了下去，“我来吧大人。”

腰杆笔直，身形瘦削的巫师镇定地指挥着家里的死物冲着两个人不断砸过去，实木的桌椅板凳，坚硬沉重的石头，和乱七八糟的铁笼子。Thor和Byleist根本不是他的对手，只是勉力抵抗着。在空中飞来飞去的铁笼子里传出来动物们的凄厉叫声，让Thor有了主意，他一边躲闪飞来的东西一边狠狠地把腐朽不堪的笼子门砍开，那些眼睁睁看着同类被虐杀的动物，朝着正站在他们面前的巫师一窝蜂地冲了过去，而被一只猎犬撕咬住咽喉的Ebony根本无法再念折磨人的咒语，甚至连求救的声音都发不出来，无法逃离暴怒的起义者们，含着血的呜咽着濒死前的诅咒；楼梯上头看管Loki的Thanos无力搭救，也可以说是根本不想搭救，象征性地伸了伸手，就像是不忍目睹这一惨状似的别过了头。

它们奋力地撕咬啃食，最大程度地报复着这活在人间的魔鬼，等到这群动物们冲出大门的时候，地毯上已经只剩下被撕咬成片的衣服和几块骨头渣，渗入地毯的巫师的黑血染黑了暗红的地毯。躲在宅子外面的Frigga紧张地盯着屋子里的一切。

 

Thor和Byleist大口喘着气，面对这恶心血腥的一幕还是有些惊魂未定。

而似乎在看一场好戏的Thanos不能再等了，他轻笑一声，没想到他的两个手下竟然死得这么容易。在他手指开始发光的瞬间Thor刚要提醒Byleist这是他的黑魔法，Byleist已经被隔空攥紧了脖子，凭空悬浮了起来，脸已经开始涨紫，眼球也逐渐突出着，四肢乱蹬起来，一双手想要抓开脖子上的桎梏，却是无用的挣扎；Thanos一边使力左手也朝着Thor准备用同一招，在法术即将打到他身上的时候，Thor下意识地往后退，Loki哭着把脸别了过去：他不想亲眼看着他的死亡。

与Byleist不同的是，Thor完全没有被恶毒的黑魔法沾染分毫，邪恶的光柱打不到他的身上，无论Thanos怎么努力都无法使咒语近他的身；愤怒的他一用力就折断了Byleist的脖子，扔到了一边，自恃拥有最强大的黑魔法的他从未碰壁，这种挫败感让他恼羞成怒。

他永远也不会知道，那朵寄予了最诚挚的爱和最深切的希望的小铃兰花有多强大的力量。它紧贴着Thor温暖的胸口，保护着勇敢的勇士。

 

他刚要跳下楼梯看看这个初出茅庐的小子到底有什么本事，就被一道雷劈了个头晕眼花，暴风雨天的纯净响雷让这个法力高深的巫师也消受不起，不啻为一枚小型炸弹的雷让他站着的地方都裂开一道大口子；而趁着他还未恢复，Thor边往楼梯上飞奔，边擎着那个闪电罐子朝着他又劈了过去，这一次Thanos被击倒在地，像是晕了过去。

 

终于跑到Loki身边的Thor匆忙地看了看他的星星，仅仅是分别了半天时间，就几乎是生离死别。心疼地皱起眉，小心翼翼地摸摸Loki的脸，试图解开绑着他的带子；而Loki看着一身脏乱的男人，含泪的眼睛和满头是汗的脸庞，想要握住他的手，却发现Thor身后Thanos已经站了起来，正要扑上来。

“Thor！身后！”Loki的声音都变了调，眼眶发红近乎失声地尖叫着。

Thor急忙往旁边一闪，擎着利刃的Thanos几乎要砍到Thor，却硬生生地拐了个弯，随着Loki惊恐的呜咽和啜泣，“砰”地一声，砍断了Loki身上的带子，力气之大，崩起了石桌上的碎屑。

 

觉得自己心脏都要停止跳动的两个人，惊疑地看着这个有些佝偻的男人，“走！”Thanos平复着呼吸，仿佛认输一样，惨然一笑，“你们两个，给我走。”

Loki在Thor的帮助下下了桌子，Thor举剑挡在Loki身前，不懂这个诡计多端的巫师要耍什么鬼把戏，“你说什么？”他一边说一边紧握着Loki的手往后退，“我让你们走！我的女儿，我的手下，我在乎的一切……都走了，我还要法力做什么……”现在的他看起来就像一个失去一切倒地痛哭的普通男人，而Thor和Loki无暇顾及这条老狐狸的悲喜，相视一笑，开心地朝着那扇大门跑去，都是一身凌乱脏污的他们却觉得彼此是那么值得珍惜。

 

而等在外面的Frigga虽然高兴，却觉得似乎有哪里不对劲。

就在他们即将触摸到大门的时候，门“哐当”一声关得严严实实，让即将逃出生天的两人措手不及。本来在痛哭的巫师发出了诡异的大笑，宅子两边的玻璃和杂物也爆裂破碎朝着站在中间的他们袭来，Thor把Loki护在怀里往空地上逃，随着袭击的不断加快，Thanos已经把他们重新逼回了楼梯下面，Loki抓着Thor的衣服，Thor死死搂着Loki的衣服，他们看着那个一步步下楼梯的Thanos，死神的模样在这一刻终于具象化。

窗外的Frigga被Thanos的狡诈气到浑身发抖，她怎么就忘了，这个邪恶的巫师怎么可能放走到手的猎物？

 

Thanos不紧不慢地用手拨弄着尖利的刀子，嘲讽着调入陷阱里的肥美猎物，“天真的小伙子们，他们都走了也没关系，我一个人独吞星星岂不是更好？我要谢谢你，金发小子，你要是不来，他的心就彻底碎了，星星破碎的心对我来说垃圾都不如……现在星星归我一个人了！”

 

事已至此，Thor已经有了鱼死网破的心，他一边后退，一边和Loki小声嘱咐着，“一会儿我让你跑，你就跑，跑到大门的时候我把那朵花给你，这样他就伤不到你，门外是我的母亲，她一定会帮你……”

同样被一步步逼近的Thanos吓的有些颤抖的Loki却定了定神，瞪了这个男人一眼，狠很地扇了Thor一巴掌，“哦Thor Odinson闭上你的臭嘴！别跟我交代后事！”用力地捧住了被他打蒙的Thor的脸蛋，在他干燥的嘴唇上印下庄重的一吻，湿润的绿眸闪烁着万千星辰的光芒，望着Thor湛蓝清澈的眼睛，用手指了指他，仿佛他们面对的不是生死而只是在外人面前吵了一架，“你等我回头跟你算账。现在，闭上眼，抱紧我。”

Thor被Loki一系列的奇怪举动彻底弄傻了，“什么？为什么？”

“你废话真多，你是不是忘了星星最擅长做什么？”Loki在他耳边悄声说，“快点闭上眼！”

 

Thanos只是认为这两个人是死前最后的挣扎，苦命鸳鸯不都喜欢这个套路吗？

 

Loki无比安心地依偎在了Thor的怀里，脑海里浮现出他们从相识到现在所有的回忆，和这个人在一起的所有喜怒哀乐都化作了心中汹涌的爱意，星星开始盛放他的光芒；不再是之前柔和的闪烁，而是如太阳一般逐渐耀眼起来，他不再是那个在天上单纯的只知道每天发光的星星，他有了在乎的人，他要把自己永恒跳动的心献出来，他要像一个战士一样捍卫来之不易的一切，他不会再躲在Thor的身后像无声的被保护的公主，他每一次心跳，都和充盈全身的勇气混在一起，仿佛把天上所有的星光都凝结在他的身上，不断地闪耀；Loki紧紧搂着他的爱人，纵情地释放着万千星光，是跨过荆棘的玫瑰，是穿越时空的寻觅，刺破一切业障和阴谋，从辽远辽远的巨峰到幽深幽深的大洋，他终于来到了爱的身边。

星星浸在爱意里，源源不断的星光照亮了整栋阴暗的宅子，在此刻，星光是爱的武器，璀璨明亮，它终于重新照耀在Asgard。

 

耀眼的星光不断攻击着Thanos，在他伸手要抵挡的瞬间，被万千光芒刺穿了邪恶的黑魔法和它肮脏的身躯，不堪一击地炸成了灰烬。

 

一切终于平静了下来。

 

Thor不可思议地看着Loki，“你为什么早不用这一招？”

“你脑子被狗啃了吗？心碎的星星怎么发光？”Loki苍白的脸上飘起了两团红晕。

Thor觉得这一天几乎比他的一生还要漫长，他有些情不自禁，想凑近寻求一个劫后余生的庆祝热吻，却被Loki推开。

门口的Frigga脸上带笑，看着这一对年轻人。

 

Thor在母亲面前有些不好意思，捡起了被刚才巨大的冲击力炸飞的项链，而那颗硕大的宝石竟然在他的手里开始发光。

 

“Thor Odinson，Asgard的王室继承人，让我们先把你父亲接回来吧，他现在一定都想起来了。”Frigga冲他们神神秘秘地笑了起来，看着有些呆愣的儿子，牵走了他怀里的爱人。

“嘿，母亲，您先告诉我，这是怎么回事！”Thor的怀里空荡荡的，连忙跟上去问。

“Loki，你叫Loki是吗？你和Thor是怎么认识的……”母亲并未理他，只是一个劲地和Loki亲亲热热地开始说话。连珠炮一样的问题让Loki的脸越来越红。

“母亲，嘿！我才是你儿子，你先看看我，告诉我这是怎么回事！”

“安静一点，接完你父亲再解释。”Frigga像个严厉的母亲，纤手一挥，Thor就像被什么糊住了嘴，说不出话了。

Loki惊讶地看着这一幕，忍不住笑了起来。

 

老Odin和Frigga终于夺回了Asgard，坏人都受到了惩罚，得到了星星全部真心的Thor，也得到了永恒的生命。而作为王子的他和他的小星星Loki，还有很长很长很长的一段路要走。恢弘浪漫洒满星光的漫长余生，才刚刚开始。

 


	17. 番外一：生气的星星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻黄甜正在快马加鞭赶来的路上

Thor远远地看着分离近二十年之后终于重聚的父母，在那个牵绊着他们命运的石墙缺口紧紧相拥，开心感动之余，转头看了看站在自己身边的Loki。英俊的少年，同样专注地看着这对历经风雨的国王王后，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

 

当年的恶毒诅咒让整个Asgard陷入了黑暗之中。

本来是邻国Jotunheim国王的Laufey和臭名昭著的黑巫师Thanos沆瀣一气，一个为了窃取王权，另一个是为了得到星星的心。

里应外合的肮脏交易就这么达成了，捕捉到星星的Laufey骗取道她的信任，然后送给了Thanos，吃下星星心脏的巫师未让Laufey动用一兵一卒，篡改了全体人民的记忆，让整个Asgard王室成为人民心中的篡权者。被法术迷惑的愤怒人群冲进王宫的时候，已经无力扭转局面的王后不知所踪。

 

早已被Thanos送到Midgard的Odin也忘记了自己的身份，以为自己只是个普通人，在小镇子过着普通的日子，而从天而降被看守石墙的老伯送来的儿子只是他一夜春宵的产物，虽然记忆中总是不断浮现那个金发女子美丽的笑容。但事实却是Frigga在逃亡的路上生下了Thor，冒着生命危险跑到了石墙——她要把好不容易保留下来的Bifrost蜡烛送给儿子，这是她的希望。同样是法师出身的她拼尽全部法力也只保全了自己和小皇子不被Thanos恶毒的诅咒所影响，这个国家必须要有人保持清醒。那封信里是唯一的方法，而自己的儿子就是希望。

 

被SuperGiant抓住也不是她的本意，只是她为了施加保护咒语，又为了生下孩子，耗费了太多体力，才会被女巫当做普通人抓住当做女佣。但这也给了她极好的伪装，不必在东躲西藏。Thanos没有和自己正面交锋过，宫廷里的画像也是华丽过头的修饰，自己就算被看到也不会被认出。Frigga明白星星的力量有多强大，否则Thanos也不会千方百计谋取这么一颗。 ** _ ** _“星星重新照耀Asgard之日，就是我们重逢之时_**_** ”或许Thor暂时看不懂，但命运三女神在上，一切的努力，这么久的等待，终于有了回报。

而随着Thanos死去，咒语也随之消失，所有人都明白了当年的阴谋。比当初还要愤怒的人群再一次冲进了被窃取王位的金宫，Heimdall带着士兵把Laufey遗留下的党羽全部送到了行刑场斩杀，自己等在金宫的大门前，等待着真正王室的归来。

 

看到国王和王后的身影走进王城，所有被愚弄欺瞒的人民爆发出阵阵欢呼，王城里狂欢的人群让没见过这么多人的Loki有些害怕，今天一整天的事情实在是超出了他见过的所有；从早晨到现在，自己都没有合过眼，此时松懈下来，困意袭来，又被狂热的人群弄得有些精神恍惚，一个踉跄没走稳，Thor赶紧扶住他。

但是被Thor有力的手一抓，Loki突然就想起了早晨的事情，心里突然一阵委屈。

 

他不是去找Gloria了吗？又回来干什么？自己刚才还说了那些话……简直是，太没面子了。

本来还洋溢着兴奋和喜悦的脸瞬间就垮了下来。脸色一沉，生硬地挣开了Thor的手，快步往前走着。Thor几次想要和他说话都被无视了，直到进了金宫大门，也没有搭理过他。

偌大的金宫刚刚经历了一场大换血，没剩下几个人，只有Hemidall带着的护卫队和一小撮忠心耿耿的老仆人，Loki以自己有些累了为由，先行离开，不想打扰这好不容易团聚的一家三口，也不想再看见Thor蠢兮兮的脸。

 

看见Loki明显不高兴的样子Thor刚要去追，就被父亲叫住了，“Thor，你不是很喜欢Gloria吗？我记得当初你还去给她送花来着，早知道我就刚才就把她带来了，她一定很高兴……”声音不大不小，被往外走的Loki听了个真真切切。Odin揶揄地看着自己窘迫到脸红的儿子，而Frigga看着自己儿子急的抓耳挠腮的样子也在憋笑。

“父亲，父…父亲，您别说了……”Thor想让父亲快别火上浇油，他想去追Loki，可是父母在眼前，他也不能如此失礼，只能眼睁睁看着Loki消瘦的身影消失在大门后面。

 

又气又困的Loki找了个还算是干净明亮的宫殿就进去睡下了。

 

那边的Thor被自己坏心的父母捉弄地像热锅上的蚂蚁，母亲故意拉着他事无巨细地问东问西，阔别了这么久，Thor当然要估计母亲的感受。

“…你和你的小星星什么时候成婚？”母亲笑眯眯地抛出这一个重磅炸弹让Thor差点把茶水喷出来。

“成婚？我…我还没求婚，我们也……”Thor结巴着，好像面对坏人时的勇敢都被吃了。

“我的傻儿子哦……算了，不逗你了，快去追他吧，你一定想他了。”Frigga明白年轻人的黏糊劲儿，况且她和Odin也有很多话要说。

“谢，谢谢母亲。”Thor对于“母亲”这个词还有些陌生，眼前的金碧辉煌更让他有些恍惚，自己一夜之间从小镇的穷小子成了一个国家的王子，这话说出去谁能信？

 

兵荒马乱的一天终于结束了，天也渐渐黑了下来。本来该在夜晚熠熠生辉的小星星早已经陷入了沉睡，也完全不知道外面的傻大个正在满金宫的找自己。

Thor害怕Loki躲起来，或者是就这么离开了。他可爱英俊的外表下有一个倔强的灵魂，如果今天早晨母亲没有当机立断地拦住他，现在的Loki就会是一块……陨石。Thor哪怕是想像一下这个画面都觉得要崩溃。等到他几乎把宫里为数不多的人问了个遍，才找到这个闹别扭的小家伙——好吧，虽然他已经是几百岁的星星。可他还是像个小孩子。

 

望着在厚厚的被子里睡得香的Loki，Thor简直是哭笑不得。头压在胳膊上侧着就睡了过去，看来真的是累了，窗子也不关。Thor关好窗，倚在窗台沿上，看着熟睡的星星：母后说自己是她的希望，但不如说星星是整个Asgard的希望，现在全Asgard的救世主就打着小呼噜在他面前沉睡着，露出一张小脸，尖尖翘翘的下巴和高挺的鼻梁上一层粉粉的金光，不对，是整张脸都在闪光，这是只有Thor才能看到的光芒。

如果用一个词来形容Thor脸上的笑容，最准确的就是，“幸福”。含着笑意的湛蓝双眼牵扯起眼角的细小纹路，浓密的睫毛也因为主人的开心而颤抖着，嘴角不受控制的上翘，咧开露出一排牙齿，被爱神洒了一身仙尘似的，舍不得把迷恋的眼神从睡着的人身上挪开。

 

Thor轻手轻脚地找了一圈，拐进了盥洗室清洗了一通，又小心翼翼地踮着脚尖，像半夜溜进厨房偷糖吃的孩子，悄悄爬上床钻进厚实的被子，热烘烘地紧贴着Loki的后背，有力的手臂也揽上了Loki的腰。睡得天昏地暗的星星只是微微挪动了一下，发出了几声哼哼，就继续安睡了。他喜欢抱着Loki睡，昨晚就是，他抱着Loki一直睡到今天早晨，他喜欢抱着他，比他瘦弱却依然有着漂亮的肌肉，细细的，软软的腰，温热细滑的肌肤，每一处骨骼的凸起，每一块肌肉的形状，睡得通红的脸蛋儿，长而浓密的睫羽，染着红晕的耳垂……他身体上的每一处，每一寸莹白和粉嫩，都让Thor想抱在怀里。没有阻碍，没有距离的抱着。这种欲望无关情欲，只是爱人间的甜腻，通常在外人看来还冒着傻气。

 

支在枕头上看着熟睡的Loki，Thor的心化成了咕嘟嘟冒泡的糖稀。

从额头吻到脸颊和鼻梁，再吻到可爱的耳垂和黑发发梢和白净的颈侧，最甜的嘴唇要留到最后，Thor用别扭的姿势探着身子扭着腰，吻在了Loki的唇上，还忍不住轻轻吮了一下这两片软嫩红润。果然是最甜的。偷糖吃的孩子偷到了最甜的糖，笑的心满意足。

 

  * Asgard迎来了它的第一个崭新的黎明。



Thor是在一阵阵奇怪的呻吟里醒过来的。Loki不舒服地在他怀里挣扎着，左臂被头枕麻了，迷迷糊糊地哼唧着，甚至还带着哭腔，因为挣不脱Thor的手臂又睁不开眼睛，手臂又酸又疼又麻，Loki委屈地瘪着嘴，闭着眼啜泣着，像是做噩梦一样。

Thor吓得赶紧把他摇醒了，“醒醒呀，你怎么了？”他以为只是个梦魇，但是懵懵懂懂睁开眼的Loki看见他在自己的被窝里，还没穿衣服地搂着他，又露出了昨天冷冷的表情，睫毛上还沾着几颗泪珠，一言不发地就要把他的手臂拿开准备下床。

挣不动Thor的力气，Loki索性拿被子蒙住头，完全不理Thor。Thor揪着被子，和躲在里面不出声的Loki耐心地说着话，“Loki？Loki，你生我气了是不是？你气我昨天去晚了对不对？还是我父亲的话？他是故意的……他，我…之前确实是给，给Gloria送过花，但是昨天我已经都说清楚了，我还祝她幸福来着……母亲还说呢，昨天她哪怕是去晚一步就要出大事了……如果她没拉住你……”滔滔不绝的话让憋在被子里的Loki听得愈发心烦，“哗”地一下扯下被子，被捂的红通通的脸上还有点汗，“没拉住我正好！你正好和Gloria结婚！现在你是王子了，她肯定马上爱上你，到时候她就是王妃，哦对了别忘了到时候请我到场观礼，不对，是带着变成石头的我到场观……唔……”Loki被突然生气了的Thor吻住了，粗暴而深入的一个吻，勾着他的舌头不肯放，吮着他的嘴唇让他说不出话，贪婪地舔舐着红嫩的嘴周和流出来的透明涎液。嘴都要被他吃下去了！坏人！

 

Thor有些阴沉下来的情绪让Loki有些怕，被狠狠吻了一通的他眼睛更红了，瞪着这个好像还很有理的人，“别胡说好吗，我害怕。”Thor认输似的把头埋到他的颈侧，像个牢牢抓紧猎物的大狮子一样抱着他。

“告诉我吧，你为什么生气？”Thor把眉毛耷拉成八字，委委屈屈地冲不理自己的爱人撒娇，在颈侧蹭来蹭去，灼热的吻也落在白皙的脖颈上。

Loki往旁边躲着，还是一脸不开心的样子，而且一想起昨天听到的那些话，感觉自己的心又要碎一次，他当时觉得自己永远也无法再发光了，难过地又想哭，鼻子酸酸胀胀的，“那个老板说，‘他让我告诉你他去见Gloria了，他说他很抱歉，但他已经找到他的一生挚爱并且要与之度过余生’这不是你的原话吗？你没让他这么说吗？”

 

使劲眨眨眼，把眼泪憋回去。

 

而Thor则是一脸见了鬼的表情，长长叹了一口气，“……天哪，这说的是什么狗屁？我当时真的该找张纸写下来……”捧着Loki的脸，把他的脸在掌心挤出两团肉出来，“我当时说的是，‘告诉他，我去见Gloria了，我去祝她生日快乐，答应送的礼物就要送出去。但我很抱歉，我也只能到此为止了，因为我已经找到我的一生挚爱，我要与他度过余生。’这才是我的原话，我的星星。但我还是要说对不起，因为我的疏忽，你被Thanos抓走了。”Thor心怀歉疚，吻了吻Loki有些呆愣的眼睛。

 

Loki因为直白的情话有些脸上发烫，眼睛也重新变得亮晶晶，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔，“我怎么知道你说的是真的还是骗我的……等一会儿，你说送给她礼物了，你拿什么送的？我人都没过去，你拿什么送的？”

Thor看着突然开始亮爪子的Loki突感不妙，刚想像刚才那样把他亲到说不出话，Loki头一偏躲了过去，还拿手捂着嘴，“你给我说清楚。”

“你的……”

“什么？你大点声！”

“头发……就这里的，就一小撮……”Thor小小声地说，似乎这样就不会被听见似的。

“Thor Odinson，你有毛病吗！把我的头发送给你之前的心上人？！滚滚滚滚滚！滚出去！！”Loki呆愣了也就一秒钟，摸摸自己后脑勺，虽然摸不到，但依旧生气得很。随手抄起背后的枕头朝着Thor劈头盖脸地砸了过去，长手长脚的他打起人来也很疼，Thor一边躲着爱人恼怒的攻击，一边试图搂住他，却被他一鼓作气推下床，一路推出了门外。

什么感动，什么甜蜜，还是那个大傻蛋！

 

这一天，重获新生的Asgard王室也以一种特别的方式迎来了它崭新的一天——仅穿着一条内裤的王子殿下被赶出了房门，被匆匆赶来的Heimdall紧急救走，并警告在场士兵仆人禁止泄露一个字，违者……通通变成青蛙。

 

Loki站在窗前，看着外面的鸡飞狗跳，还是忍不住偷偷笑了起来。感应到什么的Thor抬头望向窗户，看到了点点的星光闪烁，他的星光。


	18. 番外二：婚礼前夕

“Peter！一百个Asgard金币，抓紧时间给我们！”

“我们当初可没说这么高的赌注！”

“你是不是想不认账！Gamora，Peter赖账，怎么办？”

“我想想哈，那就之后三趟，卖闪电的钱都没有他的份，哦，对，还有Drax，都没有！”

“我的老天爷你们太毒了！”

“谁让你站错队了，我就说他们有一腿你就跟我犟……”

 

收到了结婚请柬的一船人，匆匆结束了这一趟的交易，急三火四地跑到了王城，商量着送什么样的礼物才不失体面，Peter说再送他们几炮筒的纯净闪电，Drax说送收集的晚霞云朵的织锦，Mantis表示想送给Loki关于读心术的卷宗……最后还是Gamora下了决定，决定给他们那根把他们的命运牢牢系在一起的Bifrost蜡烛，外加几大罐子晴朗夜空的月光。心思细腻的Gamora的决定果然是对的，这两样东西简直就是我们的两位男主人公初遇时刻的场景再现，也不怪提前收到礼物的他们，一个开怀大笑一个抿嘴脸红。

 

今年Asgard的春天来得格外早。

 

矗立在王城里的金宫也已经很久没有如此热闹过。

距离王子的婚礼还有两个月，三月份的Asgard却已经吹来了暖融融的春风，跟着春风一起来的还有其他国家的祝福和堆成小山的贺礼。

几大国度的奇珍异宝几乎要堆到Frigga的芬撒里尔宫去，最忙的就是我们的王后了，似乎要补上这十几年来缺失的母爱一样，她对于这场婚礼的精益求精几乎到了苛责自己的程度，从礼堂花朵的种类到夜晚点燃什么花纹的蜡烛，从婚宴每一道菜品的前后到舞会时每一首曲子的时间，忙忙碌碌的王后就像寻常人家里最慈爱而唠叨的母亲，除了婚戒和婚礼宣誓，她都恨不得能替他们操办了，一家子都拉不住她空前高涨的热情，便也只能随她高兴。

而对Asgard并非一无所知的Midgard送来了技艺高超的乐师，带着Midgard的乐器——钢琴，要为重返和平安宁的Asgard，为遗落在外又失而复得的王子殿下献上婚礼三重奏。

这下Loki可来了精神，当初他在船上的时候，学习钢琴的热情和劲头一点儿也没消减，只是他日日缠着那位深棕色头发的乐师，不仅让Thor有些吃味，也让另外一位大个子眉头紧皱。

“你就教我吧，我保证，再也不冲你甩脸……”看起来年纪尚小的Loki在他们面前，正像个中庭里求学的调皮孩子，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛像是撒娇一样哄骗着Bucky乐师——当然他也知道是哄骗，近来他的小脾气小性子愈发不好对付，只有Thor才能照单全收。

“尊贵的Loki殿下，您难道没有注意到您身后Thor殿下已经不高兴了吗？”乐师十分无奈的用眼神示意Loki，他身后的Thor站在柱子后面，嘴巴抿成一条线，幽怨地盯着这边，高大健壮的身子配上这个表情，让Loki差一点笑出声。

“得了吧，你哪是怕你们的Thor殿下不高兴，你是怕你的Steve不高兴吧。你不教我拉倒，我去跟Sam学……”

“苍天呐，殿下您就放过他吧……”

 

Thor半是不高兴半是强迫地拉着Loki走出宫殿，大步往前走着，丝毫不理Loki知了似的询问，“生气了？啊？生气了吗？生气了吗？”话多的小星星还是忍不住揶揄他的未婚夫。

“是，我生气了，怎么办，你要怎么补偿我？”Thor踩着软绵绵的草地，还是舍不得放开Loki的手，一脸不开心。他还只是个不到二十岁的少年，眼睛里全是自己的爱人，恨不得每时每刻都和他黏在一起，见到Loki这么缠着别人，他当然不会高兴。

Loki摆脱了刚来到人间的无措后，逐渐露出了调皮的本性，最喜欢逗弄Thor。

一个响亮的亲吻落在Thor脸上，“吧唧”一下，似乎都惊动了停靠在树枝上的小鸟；远处的山峰尖尖上还有小帽子似的积雪，和软绒绒的白云似是化为一体了，Loki看着这些，福至心灵为他的爱人变了一朵小小的棉花糖，还闪着小星星的光，在Thor的嘴边晃晃悠悠的。

“不生气了吧？”小星星背着手邀功似的扬着下巴。

“噗嗤”一声，Thor绷不住地笑了，“你把我当小孩了？还给我糖吃？”

“你笑了，就是不生气了。”

“不够，这个不够。”Thor张大嘴巴啊呜一口吃掉了甜丝丝的糖，摸了摸Loki的后颈，Loki微凉的肌肤因为他温热大手的抚摸有几分战栗，“那这样呢？”Loki并不羞于平时的亲昵，现下他搂着Thor的脖子，纵容着爱人的“得寸进尺”，柔软的嘴唇大方地印在了Thor的唇上，轻轻舔了一下刚才棉花糖的味道。

“唔，很甜…”刚要撤回这个吻的Loki被Thor搂着腰抱在怀里，用一个温柔又缠绵的深吻结束了这一段小插曲。

星星的情绪无法隐藏，盛放在Thor怀里的星光就是最好的证据。

 

Thor没有很多王室成员拥有的骄矜高傲，他作为小镇男孩的那一部分早已经融入了骨血，随和不羁，善良开朗。在他们的冒险开始的时候，他是莽撞茫然的，就像Loki几百年来在天上看到的很多少年人一样。Loki并不想承认他曾因为Thor的离开而心碎，尽管后来知道了那是个误会；Thor一身狼狈傻兮兮举着闪电炮筒跳出来冲向他的那个时刻，Loki的心就彻底不再属于自己。或许是在那一个个闪着星光的夜晚，也或许是在蜡烛点燃的那一瞬间，他们的命运就注定紧紧相连。

 

山林里静的出奇，只有乌尔达泉水淙淙，在还有些凉意的春风里十分悦耳，静到Thor似乎都能感受到每一束星光绽放的瞬间。

黏腻得过分的亲吻结束的时候，Loki看着发光的自己，很不满，“我早晚要学会怎么控制这个……”脸上的红晕还没有散去，浅浅的光晕显得他镀了一层毛绒绒又温暖的边，被啃咬的水嫩红润的双唇说出这个，一点儿说服力都没有。

“那我可得求母亲千万别教给你。”Thor笑着亲了一下Loki还红着的小耳垂。有自己“阴暗”的小心理——他实在是爱死了Loki这一点，十分欢喜幸福的时候就发光，可爱的不知道该用什么来形容；他俊美的脸庞平时看起来淡漠高傲，严肃起来的时候还显得有些尖刻，但只要他觉得开心，不管他如何绷着脸不露声色，薄薄的嘴唇如何紧抿着不翘起来，逐渐亮起来的光晕就能把出卖个彻底。

“不公平，你能看个一清二楚，我却不能。”Loki其实是有些羞赧和别扭的，对于自己的情绪在爱人面前暴露无遗这回事。说实话，Loki身上倒是有贵族气质，平时看起来总是一副高高在上的倨傲模样，但只有Thor知道这都是他在外人面前的面具，纤细的Loki殿下喜欢躺在温暖的被窝里听Thor讲故事，喜欢赖在Frigga的身边学习一整天的魔法都不觉得累，喜欢窝在偌大的图书馆里读个没完没了，喜欢抱着Thor睡觉……因为每当这些时刻，他的小星星都会闪光，光芒一如既往的柔和璀璨，可Thor却爱他一日胜过一日。

 

“那你问问母亲，看看有没有读心术，趁早教给你，到时候就别说我欺负你。”

“我学会了你可不要后悔。”Loki得意地想象着到时候Thor狼狈的样子，右手不由得点点Thor的胸膛，Thor抬起手，握着Loki的手指，宽厚的大手温柔地缠绕着他的，“……到时候你就会发现，我的心里全都是你。”

Thor的眼睛含着笑，沉静如海的眼睛望着Loki，如水的情意溢满了星星的心，如果Loki学会了Frigga的全部魔法，他就一定会看到丝丝缕缕的情愫正在化作粉色的云朵将他们包围。少年人真挚又可爱的情话让看了几百年爱情故事的星星也不由得脸红起来，纤瘦的胳膊搂紧了爱人的脖子，就势将脸埋在Thor滚烫的颈窝里，无法抑制的心跳像是随着呼吸，一下下打在Thor的肌肤上——灿烂的星光又把他出卖了个彻底。

 

伊格德拉修在经历了近二十年的干枯后，在这个早春里，古老的枝丫终于冒出了点点绿意，庞大的树冠守卫着Asgard，也守卫着这对年轻的爱侣。

年轻的殿下们，在伊格德拉修下伴着乌尔达之泉温柔缱绻你侬我侬，这是属于王室的浪漫吧。

远处的侍卫长Fandral骑在马上看着两位甜蜜的分不开的殿下，不由得感叹着。

 

但纵然是两情相悦的王室爱情，也无法尽善尽美。

即使在得到Thor“你的头发绝对不在Gloria那里，它们都变成星尘了”的保证之后，Loki也还是十分在意自己曾经的“情敌”，在关于是否请她来参加婚礼的问题上，小星星展现出了之前几百年里无比瞧不上的，恋爱中的“反复无常”。

而这种“反复无常”，经常是来的不是时候。

 

“我想还是要把她请来，让她知道你现在有多好，她一定后悔的不得了！”陷在弹性十足的大床里头发凌乱面带潮红的Loki一个激灵就坐了起来，把趴在他身上亲他小肚子的Thor一下子就给掀到了一边儿。

Thor无可奈何地看着自己任性的爱人，还没有从刚才的缠绵气氛里恢复，不知道是该说自己的魅力不够大能让Loki走神还是应该说Loki的执念太深。

“Loki，你真的不必在意Gloria，我们请她是礼貌，不请她也没关系，她只是我认识的一个人罢了……”

“可你当时不就是因为她才遇到我的吗？”Loki介怀这事不是一两日了，他还记得当初Thor激动的喊他一句“妈”以及因此展开的开始那段不算愉快的针锋相对。

“就算没有她，我不也是要来到Asgard寻母吗？你真是九界最可爱的傻瓜……”Thor看着Loki嫩嫩的脸蛋，总忍不住露出年长的模样，像个兄长一样抚弄着Loki的头发和后颈，尽管面前的人已经是几百岁了。

“你才傻！我决定了！我要请她过来，但你要是敢逃婚跟她私奔，我一定会折磨死你！”Loki纤细的手指扯着Thor的脸来回摇晃着，样子滑稽极了。

金发少年把畅想在丰富多彩的报复手段里的爱人重新压倒回床上，一下下轻轻吻着絮叨个不停的嘴巴，高挺的鼻梁不断地擦过细腻的肌肤，亲昵地蹭着，俊朗的脸庞展露一个暧昧又勾人的笑，“那……Loki殿下，打算怎么折磨我？”

“阉了。”Loki的回答言简意赅，但把Thor惹得大笑不止，笑够了抓着小星星的手往自己胯下伸，“你真的舍得？”床间的打闹本就不单纯，更别说他们之前在做的也不是小孩子之间纯情的亲亲抱抱，擦枪走火的事情时有发生，两个人都在努力地忍耐，等待着婚礼那一日就是了。

Loki也不是就这么容易被吓住的，漂亮修长的手顺着鼓起的一包隔着裤子布料调皮地来回滑动了几下，Thor的呼吸就急促了，海蓝色的眼睛也变得深沉，细细地吻过爱人的脸庞，结实地大手揉弄着星星细嫩的身体，吮吻过线条流畅的锁骨和胸前翘起的小红点，再啃咬几口白皙无暇的后背和大腿，把人从羊毛毯里挖出来剥个精光，干净的裸体圣洁得让人既不敢亵渎又想狠狠蹂躏。

 

在天上的时候，Loki并不太懂得亲密情事的意义和感觉，只看那些男男女女都是一副既难受又舒服的样子，就觉得好奇，待到自己离真正的床笫之事愈发近的时候，才真的萌生了难以言说的羞耻和欲望，两者相互拉扯，谁也不让着谁。

 

但是爱人在身边，欲望自然是胜利的一方。

极尽抚慰却还差最后一步，越是好奇就越想再进一步，越是享受就越想要更多，很多个夜晚两位殿下都被灼烧的欲望折磨的难以入睡。

灵巧的手指和温热滑腻的舌头，就已经让彼此享受到如此欢愉，Loki望着忘情失神的Thor，丝毫不晓得自己唇边还残留的白浊是如何煽情，落在他的眼里是多么勾魂。

当然了，Thor也不知道自己肌肉饱胀着搂着Loki的两条腿埋首于他股间，卖力又色情地舔弄他的小花瓣有多让Loki脸红心跳。

 

喘着粗气平静下来的两个人互相依偎着，既想离远点彼此冷静一下又想紧贴在一起索取更多，连绵甜蜜的亲吻结束的时候，星星的光芒让整间屋子都亮如白昼了。

不想再和爱人有昼夜颠倒的作息，星星从Frigga那里学来的魔法终于派上了用场。和Frigga学的入睡咒奏效之前，Loki的心里想着和Thor同样的问题——真希望婚礼快点到来啊。

 


End file.
